Murid Pratinjau?
by Touhime Ten'okari
Summary: Nodoka,Ui,Jun,dan Shizuka harus menjadi murid pratinjau dan meninjau sekolah Shounen Gakuen. sedangkan Ritsu,Mugi,Yui,dan Mio menemukan kisah cintanya dengan kedatangan murid pratinjau dari Shounen Gakuen! RnR please! Complate! Update!
1. Opening

HALO! Author kebencian kalian datang~ (?) nah.., mau nyoba crossover nih. Maaf ya kalau ada yang ga suka.., hehehehe

Okeh tanpa basa basi! Silahkan membaca!.

K-ON bukan punya saya.. *lupa nama pengarang asli*

Pairing : *masih dirahasiakan*

Warning : SEMUA!

.

.

.

Cinta saat peninjauan?

.

.

"Haaah.," Desah gadis berkacamata itu.

"Nodoka-Chan., ada apa?" tanya gadis berambut cokelat dijepit itu.

"Ah., Yui-Chan... hari ini moodku benar-benar buruk.," ucap gadis bernama Nodoka Manabe itu.

"Ikut denganku saja Nodoka-Chan!" ucap gadis bernama Yui Hirasawa itu sambil menarik tangan Nodoka dan mengajaknya keluar kelas.

.

.

"KAMI DATANG!" teriak Yui sambil membuka pintu ruang klub.

Ya., klub music K-On. Klub yang kerjaannya hanya bersantai-santai tanpa bekerja.

"YUI!" teriak gadis berbando sambil mendekat kearah Yui.

"RITSU!" teriak Yui sambil mendekati Ritsu Tainaka.

"URUSAI!" teriak gadis berambut hitam dikuncir dua.

"Azusa., kasian mereka," ucap gadis berambit panjang berwarna hitam sambil meminum tehnya.

"Tapi Mio-Senpai! Kasian Mugi-Senpai sudah membuat teh tapi tak diminum!," ucap gadis bernama Azusa Nakano itu sambil menunjuk kearah seniornya.. yaitu Tsumugi Kotobuki.

"Ah., oh iya! Nodoka-Chan.., ayo masuk!" ucap Yui sambil menyeret Nodoka masuk ke ruang klub.

"Nodoka?" ucap Mio Akiyama tak percaya.

"Nodoka sedang gelisah., jadi... AYO KITA DENGARKAN KE GELISAHAN NODOKA SAMBIL MINUM TEH~!" ucap Yui semangat sehingga teman-temannya tak bisa berbicara.

.

.

"Jadi., apa masalahmu Nodoka-Chan?" tanya Mugi sambil menuangkan teh ke cangkir Nodoka.

"Be.., begini.. sebenarnya," ucap Nodoka dengan ragu-ragu.

"Kami akan menjadi pendengar yang baik Nodoka-Chan.." ucap Mio sambil menatap Nodoka.

"Sebenarnya.., aku ditunjuk sebagai murid pratinjau.." ucap Nodoka dengan wajah lesu.

"Murid Pratinjau?" tanya Azusa,Mio, Yui, dan Ritsu tak mengerti.

"Murid Pratinjau adalah Murid yang akan meninjau sekolah lain dalam waktu tertentu.. seperti pertukaran murid sementara. Jika waktu yang ditentukan sudah habis.. Murid Pratinjau akan ditanyai macam-macam hal dan memberi keputusan.. apakah sekolah yang ditinjaunya itu Lulus atau Tidak," jelas Mugi sambil menaruh cangkir tehnya.

"Ya., begitulah.. dan yang menjadi murid pratinjau adalah aku!.., lalu Ui., Jun., terus.." ucap Nodoka sambil membuka bukunya.

"Shizuka Kinoshita.., lalu Yamanaka-Sensei," ucap Nodoka.

"WAAW! Kinoshita-San juga ikutan.., lalu kenapa kau jadi gelisah begitu Nodoka?" tanya Ritsu sambil memakan Cheese Cakenya.

"Karena.., karena ke tidak beruntungan Yamanaka-Sensei, aku harus meninjau sekolah khusus cowok! Benar-benar mengerikan!" ucapnya panik.

"Heeh? Kenapa harus Sawa-Chan?" tanya Yui sambil menjilat tangannya yang penuh krim.

"Karena.., tahun ini hanya tinggal Yamanaka-Sensei saja yang belum pernah meninjau. Jadi dipilihlah dia.," jawab Nodoka pasrah.

"Lalu bukankah kita sekolah khusu perempuan? Seharusnya tidak boleh ada murid lelakikan?" tanya Mio bingung sekaligus kaget.

"Karena kepala Sekolah ini dan Kepala Sekolah khusus pria itu bersahabat.. jadi mereka tidak memperdulikan itu!" ucap Nodoka dengan nada kesal.

"Sabar.., sabar.., minum dulu," ucap Mugi dengan tenang.

"Jun., Ui.," lirih Azusa.

"Tenang saja Azu-Nyan! Masih ada kami!" ucap Yui sambil mencubit pipi Azusa.

"Nodoka jarang sekali mengeluarkan amarahnya seperti ini.," ucap Ritsu dengan nada menggoda.

"Ini karena pikiranku sedang strees.. aku belum menyelesaikan tugas-tugasku. Lalu Osis juga meminta bantuanku.. guru-guru juga.. lalu.. membayangkan berada disekolah pria sungguh mengerikan. Harus mengurus Yamanaka-Sensei juga.." keluh Nodoka panjang lebar.

"Jadi.., kapan kau akan meninjau sekolah lain Manabe-Senpai?" tanya Azusa.

"Panggil Nodoka saja., aku mulai meninjau besok. Tadi aku sudah menyuruh Ui dan Jun untuk kesini jika pulang sekolah.," ucap Nodoka sambil meminum tehnya.

"Pulang Seko—AH! Gawat! Sekarang sudah pelajaran ke berapa?" tanya Yui panik diikuti dengan wajah panik yang lainnya.

"Tenang saja., sekarang harusnya pelajaran ke-4 namun sepertinya guru-guru ada rapat jadi.. sekarang jam pelajaran bebas," ucap Nodoka.

"Syukurlah.." ucap seluruh anggota klub itu.

"Tapi.., kau meninjau besok? Cepat sekali.." ucap Mugi.

"Begitulah.," jawab Nodoka.

"YOOSSHH! KITA ADAKAN ACARA PERPISAHAN NODOKA, JUN, DAN UI HARI INI!" teriak Ritsu sambil berdiri dikursi.

"HA'I!" teriak semua orang yang ada disitu.

.

.

Ke esokan harinya..

Dikediaman Harasawa

"Ui-Chan., kau akan menjadi murid pratinjau ya?" tanya Yui sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Iya.," jawab Ui sambil membetulkan pitanya.

"Ui-Chan.,berjuang!" ucap Yui sambil menuliskan sesuatu ditangan Ui.

"Eh? Arigatou!" ucap Ui sambil tersenyum melihat tulisan kakaknya itu.

.

.

"Dam., dam., daka daka DAM!" senandung Ritsu sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Chuuuu... DA!" senandungnya lagi sambil melempar stick drumsnya.

"PLETAK!" Stick Drums Ritsu mengenai kepala seseorang.

"HIYYAAA! GOMMEENNNEE!" teriak Ritsu panik ga kepalang.

"Ah., tak masalah," ucap orang itu sambil memegangi kepalanya dan mengembalikan stick drum Ritsu.

"RITSU!" teriak Mio dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangan.

"AH! SEBENTARR!" teriak Ritsu.

"Kau tak papa?" tanya Ritsu sambil membantu orang itu berdiri.

"Iya., tak papa," ucapnya sambil merapihkan bajunya.

"YAK! Aku pergi dulu! Sekali lagi maaf yaa~!" ucap Ritsu sambil berlari kearah Mio.

"Menarik sekali., sekolah ini,"

.

.

"Ano., e.. to.. aku harus pergi dengan siapa ya?" tanya Azusa bingung sambil berjalan.

"Ui dan Jun sedang pratinjau.. lalu.., siapa yang menemaniku mengangkat peralatan pupuk yang kemarin diantar?" ucap Azusa sambil memikirkan hal tersebut.

"Heem.., apakah dengan.., senpai-senpai saja? Tapi Sara-Chan bilang.. dia bisa membantuku?" ucap Azusa sambil tetap berjalan memangdang langit.

"BRUK!" Azusa bertubrukan dengan seseorang.

Seseorang yang sangat manis dan cantik., kecil dan imut., modis dan menawan.

"Ma—"

"Ah., tidak papa., bajuku hanya sedikit saja.," ucapnya memotong perkataan Azusa.

"Ta.. tapi tetap saja., aku minta maaf," ucap Azusa sambil mebungkuk.

"Iyaa, tak papa.." ucapnya lagi.

"Biscuit! AYO CEPAT! KILLUA SUDAH MENUNGGU!" teriak seorang lelaki berambut hitam jabrik.

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR GON!" ucap gadis itu.

"Nah., tadi maafkan aku ya.," ucap gadis itu sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Azusa.

"Siapa sih gadis itu?" ucap Azusa bingung sambil terbengong-bengong.

.

.

"TENG-TENG" suara bel berbunyi.. bel pertanda masuk sudah berbunyi. Semua siswi masuk kekelasnya masing-masing.

"Nodoka-Chan benar-benar jadi murid pratinjau ya..," ucap Yui sambil menggebungkan pipinya.

"Sudah pasti lah Yui!" ucap Ritsu sambil duduk dimeja Yui.

"KYAA! BUKUKU RITSU-CHAN!" teriak Yui sambil menarik-narik bukunya yang diduduki Ritsu.

"AAAHHH GOMMEENNNEEEE!" ucap Ritsu sambil turun dari tempat duduk yang bukan seharusnya sambil mengambil permen dari kantong baju Yui.

"HYAAA Ritsu-Chan., permenku~!" ucap Yui dengan muka memelas.

"Nanti aku bikinkan kue deeh.," ucap Mugi sambil memasukan kue choco scone kemulut Yui.

"MUAKAACHYIIH MMUUUGIIII," ucap Yui sambil mengunyah kuenya.

"Dasar Ritsu!" ucap Mio sambil memukul kepala Ritsu.

"HIYAA!" teriak Ritsu kesakitan.

"ZREK!" pintu terbuka. Hijime-Sensei sang guru kedisiplinan datang diikuti dengan seorang lelaki yang cukup tampan berkacamata, seorang gadis imut, dan.. ORANG YANG TADI DITABRAK RITSU!. 'DEG!' jantung Ritsu berdetak kencang. Bukan karena berdebar...tapi karena ia takut kalau orang yang tadi ditabraknya mengadu ke Mikayama-Sensei. Kalau itu sampai terjadi maka.. tamatlah riwayat Ritsu.

"Ga... wat.." ucap Ritsu pelan. Ritsu mulai menampakan ekspresi gelisah.

"Anak-anak! Kalian harap tenang! Mungkin kaliansudah mendengarnya.., Yamanaka-Sensei sedang ditugaskan untuk menjadi guru pratinjau yang meninjau sekolah lain. Yaitu sekolah Shounen Gakuen. Dan.. seperti yang kalian ketahui teman kalian Nodoka Manabe dan juga Shizuka Kinoshita juga ikut dalam kegiatan ini. Kami mengambil dua murid dari kelas 3 dan dua murid dari kelas 2. Sekolah Shounen Gakuen juga memiliki murid dan guru pratinjau yang akan menggantikan Yamanaka-Sensei dan juga Manabe dan Kinoshita. Dan akan mereka inilah murid dan guru pratinjau yang akan meninjau sekolah kita. Silahkan.," ucap Hijime-Sensei sambil mempersilahkan ketiga orang itu.

"Ya., nama saya Leorio. Saya adalah salah satu guru Fisika di Shounen Gakuen. Lalu., mulai hari ini saya akan menggantikan Nona Yamanaka untuk mengajar kalian.. karena itu mohon bantuannya," ucap Guru bernama Leorio itu sambil tersenyum.

"Namaku Kurapika Kuruta.., aku salah satu murid di Shounen Gakuen yang memiliki prestasi yang cukup tinggi. Aku akan menggantikan posisi Manabe-San., karena itu mohon kerjasamanya," ucap Kurapika sambil tersenyum diikuti dengan teriakan dari para gadis.

"Namaku Biscuit Krueger., salah satu murid dari Shounen Gakuen. Mohon bantuannya.," ucap gadis manis itu.

"Ano., Hijime-Sensei., bukankah Shounen Gakuen adalah sekolah khusu lelaki., kenapa kita melakukan pratinjau dengan sekolah khusus lelaki?" tanya Oota Ushio, atau Ushio. Gadis berambut pendek berwarna cokelat tua.

"Hem., itu karena kebodohan kepala sekolah sehingga terjadi hal ini," ucap Hijime-Sensei dengan sangat sinis.

"Lalu., kenapa ada murid perempuan di Shounen Gakuen?" tanya Taki Eri., atau Eri. Gadis manis berambut panjang dikuncir satu berwarna cokelat muda.

"Mereka ini laki-laki! Kuruta-San dan juga Krueger-San adalah LELAKI!" ucap Hijime-Sensei sambil memukul meja guru.

Semua diam membatu.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

4 detik..

5 menit kemudian..

"APA?" semua siswi dikelas itu berteriak tidak percaya.

"DIAM! Baikalah kalian kembali belajar dengan tenang! Kuruta dan Krueger silahkan duduk dibangku yang kosong! Leorio., silahkan mulai mengajar," ucap Hijime-Sensei sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

"BLAM!" pintu kelas tertutup menandakan bahwa Hijime-Sensei sudah pergi.

"Baiklah., karena ini ha—"

"HYAAA!" teriak Yui sambil terbangun dari tidurnya.

"HAHAHAHA!" teriak semua siswi dikelas itu.

"Hehehe aku tertidur lagi~" ucap Yui polos.

"Yui., makanlah ini," ucap Ritsu sambil memasukan sebuah permen kemulut Yui.

"HUWWAAA! PEDAS PEDAS!" teriak Yui yang kepedasan.

"Kau memberi dia permen apa Ritsu?" tanya Mio.

"Permen Cabe., biar matanya melek," ucap Ritsu dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Ri-Chan jahat," ucap Yui dengan mata berkaca-kaca sambil menjulurkan lidahnya yang kepedasan.

"Minum ini., Yui-chan," ucap Mugi sambil menyodorkan sebotol minuman.

"YAAH MUGI~" ucap Iide Keiko., gadis berambut cokelat kepirangan dijepit kanan kiri. Gadis yang lucu.

"Sudah bisa diam?" ucap Leorio-Sensei sambil tersenyum licik.

"..." semua murid diam.

"Baiklah., karena ini hari pertama aku mengajar., jadi kalian kubebaskan dari tugas," ucap Leorio.

"HOREE!" teriak semua siswi dikelas.

"Lalu., aku ingin tahu banyak tentang kalian jadi., satu-satu maju ke depan memperkenalkan diri," ucap Leorio sembil tersenyum.

Semua siswi maju kedepan memperkenalkan diri satu-persatu sesuai absen..

"Namaku Yui Hirasawa! Aku adalah Gittarist! Nama gitarku adalah Gita~! Paling suka teh buatan Mugi!" ucap Yui sambil mengangkat satu tangannya dengan polos.

"Kau Gittarist?" tanya Leorio tak percaya.

"Hehehehe Azu-Nyan selalu mengajariku..," ucap Yui sambil tertawa kecil.

"Azu-Nyan?" tanya Leorio bingung.

"Dia adalaj Juniorku di sini! Tapi jago main gitar! Dan aku sering belajar dari dia diklub.," ucap Yui semangat.

"Oh, begitu.. kalau begitu kau boleh kembali. Selanjutnya," ucap Leorio sambil tersenyum dibalas senyuman Yui.

"Namaku Tsumugi Kotobuki., tapi teman-temanku memanggilku Mugi. Aku Keyboarist.. dan aku suka sekali membuat teh dan melakukan hal-hal baru.," ucap Mugi dengan sopan.

"Kau satu klub dengan Harisawa?" tanya Leorio.

"Iya!" ucao Mugi sambil tersenyum.

"Ohhww.," ucap Leorio sambil termangut-mangut.

Mugipun kembali ke bangkunya dan duduk manis sambil tersenyum.

Setelah beberapa siswi dipangiil akhirnya tiba gilaran Mio.

"Na... namaku... Mii.. Mio Aki...yama..., Aku.. Se..seorang Bassist..," ucap Mio dengan wajah merah merona karena malu.

"Heem., baiklah kau boleh duduk," ucap Leorio.

"YA! NAMAKU RITSU TAINAKA! Aku Drummer hebat yang berbakat!" ucap Ritsu sambil membanggakan diri.

Kurapika yang melihat Ritsu terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Di..a?" ucap Kurapika pelan namun terdengar oleh Biscuit.

"Kenapa Kurapika?" tanya Biscuit yang melihat wajah Kurapika.

"Tidak., sepertinya selama kita seminggu disini akan ada hal menarik ya," ucap Kurapika.

"Yaah., pastinya," ucap Biscuit sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Sementara itu..,

"Namaku Nodoka Manabe, salam kenal.." ucap Nodoka sopan,

"Namaku Shizuka Kinoshita, mohon bantuannya," sapa Shizuka.

"Dan aku akan menggantika Leorio-Sensei., namaku Yamanaka-Sensei!" ucap Yamanaka-Sensei.

"AKHIRNYA! ADA PEREMPUAN!" teriak seluruh siswa yang bersyukur.

"EH?" Nodoka dan Shizuka saling bertatapan merasakan feeling yang tidak enak.

"Spertinya akan seru., seperti kata Kurapika.. iakan.. Teito?"

"Diam kau Mikage!"

"Jangan bertengkar berisik!"

"Apa maumu HAKUREN!"

"Diam kalian semua!"

"

.

"Namaku.., Ui Hirasawa., salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya," ucap Ui sambil membungkuk.

"Namaku Jun Suzuki, mohon kerja samanya," ucap Jun sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Cantiknya..,"

"Tipenya Teito-Senpai,"

.

.

TBC...

Author : TBC lagi nih.., entar kepanjangan kaya... *lirik2 fanfic pokemon*.

Yaaaaaaaaaa., karena Ruang Author masih dalam RENOVASI jadi.. ditiadakan dulu.. JAAANNEEEE

RnR okey?

Khusu buat Ui, Nodoka, Jun, and Shizuka.. nanti bakalan cross over sama 7-Ghost. ^^


	2. Nice Too Meet You

**MINNAAA! Maaf akan ada perubahan rencana dan alur akan diubah!., MAAF! Tapi tenang aja., yang diubah Cuma alur milik Azu-Nyan saja..,**

**Jadi.., kita lanjutkan!**

**PAIRING :*RAHASIA!*  
>WARNING : SEMUA!<strong>

.

.

.

Di kelas Azusa..

"Namaku Gon Freecss, salam kenal!" ucap lelaki berambut jabrik berwarna hitam.

"Namaku Killua Zoldyck., mohon kerja samanya," ucap lelaki berambut putih yang tampan itu.

"Ya., kalian bisa duduk di bangku yang itu.," ucap Kitana-Sensei.

"Ha'i!" ucap Gon dan Killua.

.

.

Jam pulang sekolah tiba., semua murid berhamburan keluar sekolah. Dikelas hanya tinggal Ritsu, Mio, Yui, dan Mugi.

"YOSH! Kita latihan~!" ucap Ritsu semangat.

"Aku akan menirukan gaya Rii-Chan!" ucap Yui semangat.

"Hoi., Hoi.," ucap Ritsu sambil memukul kepala Yui.

"ITTAII~~! Hehehe," teriak Yui kesakitan diakhiri dengan tawa kecilnya.

"Kalian masih disini?" ucap seseorang yang mungkin masih sedikit asing ditelinga Ritsu Dkk.

"LEORIO-SENSEI!" teriak mereka berempat kaget.

"Kenapa kalian masih disini?' tanya Leorio.

"Kami mau latihan Sensei!" jawab Yui dengan nada semangat.

"Latihan?" tanya Leorio-Sensei sedikit bingung.

"Latihan Band., hehehehe," ucap Ritsu sambil mengeluarkan stick drumsnya.

"Bolehkah kami melihat?" tanya Leorio.

"Boleh! Eh., tunggu... kami? Memang siapa lagi yang mau liat?" tanya Ritsu bingung.

"Mereka..," ucap Leorio sambil menunjuk kearah pintu.

Disana terlihat ada Kurapika, Killua, Biscuit, dan juga Gon.

"Leorio., ayo kita pulang.." pinta Gon dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Gon., gimana kalau kita nonton pertunjukan musik sebentar?" tawar Leorio.

"MAU! Kalian juga maukan? Kurapika? Killua? Biscuit?" tanya Gon sambil menatap ketiga temannya itu.

"Iya tentu saja Gon!" ucap Killua diikuti anggukan dari Kurapika dan Biscuit.

.

.

"Jadi.., Mereka adalah murid dan guru pratiinjau," ucap Mio ketika diruang klub.

"Aku mengerti itu Mio-Senpai.., tapi yang tak kumengerti.. kenapa mereka disini?" tanya Azusa.

"Mereka ingin mendengar kita latihan.," ucap Mio menegaskan.

"Ohw., hanya itu?" tanya Azusa samabil mengambil gitarnya.

"Iya., hanya itu.." ucap Mio.

"Baiklah., ayo kita mulai," ucap Azusa sambil memakai gitarnya.

"YOSH!" teriak Ritsu sambil duduk di bangku drumsnya.

"Baik.," ucap Mugi sambil menyalakan Keyboardnya.

"Iya," ucap Mio sambil memakai bassnya.

"AYO MULAI!" teriak Yui.

Mereka memulai pertunjukan mereka. Lagu yang mereka nyanyikan adalah.., No Thank You. Mio yang menjadi penyanyi utama sangatlah hebat. Mata Kurapika tak berkedip melihat kehebatan Ritsu memainkan drumnya. Gon dan Killua ikut berjoget-joget mendengar lagunya. Leorio dan Biscuit duduk sambil menikmati lagu tersebut. Semua terbawa dalam suasana.

Dan akhirnya.., lagu itupun selesai dinyanyikan.

"SUGOOIII! Hebat! Keren!' puji Gon sambil menyalami personil satu-satu.

"Hahaha tak usah begitu.," ucap Yui.

"Ne.. Ne.. Leorio kau sependapat denganku kan?" tanya Gon dengan muka penuh harap.

"Iya., sudah pasti.," ucap Leorio santai.

"MEREKA KEREN! Baru kali ini aku melihat Band sungguhan! Selain duet Len dan Kaito*!' ucap Gon terkagum-kagum.

"Hehehe Arigatou," ucap Yui sambil tersenyum riang.

"Maukah kau mengajariku?" tanya Gon dengan muka penuh harap.

"Tentu!" ucap Yui santai dengan semangatnya.

"YEEEY! Killua Killua! Kau dengar? Aku akan diajari oleh dia!" ucap Gon sambil menarik tangan Killua.

"Iya aku dengar Gon., padahal kau bisa minta tolong Usui-Senpai* atau Ciel* atau mungkin Vessalius-Senpai*," ucap Killua.

"Nee.,, Usui-Senpai selalu pulang terburu-buru.. sedangkan Cielkan hanya bisa main biola, piano dan alat musik classic. Kalau Jack-San.. dia hanya pintar membuat lagu sama seperti duet Elliot dan Reo," ucap Gon dengan wajah memelas.

"Oh ya! Namaku YUI! Yui Hirasawa!" ucap Yui sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

"Namaku GON! Gon Freecss.," ucap Gon sambil menjabat tangan Yui.

"Hehehe., mari kita bekerja sama.," ucap Yui santai.

"HAI!" jawab Gon semangat.

.

"Pertunjukan yang bagus., Tainaka-San," ucap Kurapika sambil mendekati Ritsu.

"Panggil Ritsu saja! Eh.., Kurata?" ucap Ritsu ragu.

"Kuruta., tapi panggil aku Kurapika saja Ritsu-San," ucap Kurapika sambil tersenyum.

"Semoga kita bisa berteman! Hehehe," ucap Ritsu sambil nyengir.

"Sudah pasti," balas Kurapika.

.

"DUAK!"

"MAAF!"

"Ah., maaf!"

"Aku juga minta maaf., bassku sudah mengenaimu—eh.. namamu,"

"Killua, Killua Zoldyck.. kalau kau?" tanya Killua.

"Mio., Mio Akiyama. Salam kenal.," ucap Mio sambil tersenyum kearah Killua.

.

"Kau yang tadi pagikan?" tanya Biscuit.

"Iya., namaku Azusa Nakano," jawab Azusa.

"Namaku Biscuit Krueger., met kenal!" ucap Biscuit.

"Biscuit? Nama yang tak lazim," ucap Azusa.

"Hehehe., mungkin itu memang tak lazim untuk cowok," ucap Biscuit.

"Cowok?" tanya Azusa.

"Ya.., mungkin .," ucap Biscuit dengan wajah lesu.

"APA?" teriak Azusa kaget tak kepalang.

.

"Teh., teh.," senandung Mugi.

"Mau kubantu?" tawar Leorio.

"Tidak perlu., sudah biasa!" ucap Mugi sambil tersenyum.

"Haah., diumurku yang 23 tahun ini.. aku masih lemah dalam urusan memasak.," keluh Leorio kesal.

"23 tahun? Sensei masih sangat muda!" ucap Mugi.

"Begitulah..,"

"Kalau lelaki tidak bisa memasak itu wajar., tapi kalau perempuan itu menurutku baru tidak wajar," ucap Mugi berusaha menghibur Senseinya.

"Haah mungkin kau benar., Arigatoo,"

"You'r Welcome,"

.

.

**TBC**

**YAK! Chap 2 emang sedikit.., karena ini cerita awal mula mereka berkenalan.. lalu memulai kedekatan.. HWAHAHAHAHAHA!**  
>RUANG AUTHOR :<p>

AUTHOR: AKHIRNYA RUANGANKU SUDAH DIPERBAIKI!

Ritsu : Tetap JELEK.,

Mugi : Ararara., ada yang mau teh?

Author dan yang lainnya :MAU!

SEKIAN KARENA SEMUA LAGI MINUM TEH TAK DAPAT DIGANGGU.

***(penjelasan) **

**Len dan Kaito : diambil dari Vocaloid**

**Usui : diambil dari Maid Sama!**

**Ciel : diambil dari Kuroshitsuji**

**Jack Vessalius : diambil dari Pandora Hearts.**

**Elliot dan Reo : diambil dari pandora hearts.**

**PENGUMUMAN..**

**Perubahan alur.. nanti Azusa akan dicross overkan dengan 07-Ghost. Menggantikan Shizuka-San. Lalu untuk umur Leorio.., aku tuain dikit yaaa~ hehehehe. Aku lupa kalo Biscuit itu cewek., jadi kacau deh. HAI~! Jadi kalo di cerita ini Azusanya dikit jangan marah yaaa~ karena Azusa nanti bareng Ui dan kawan-kawan...**


	3. Story of Yui

**MAAF~! Lama Update., hehehe terganjal sekolah~! *maklum Swasta jadi dari pagi ampe sore and PR bejibun. Kita mulai cerita dari YUI! *tepuk tangan* CEKIDOT!**

**WARNING : OOC, Garing, Gaje, Gatot, Ga Ga ga kuat Ga Ga Ga Kuat (!)**

**PAIRING : Yui x ? *RA-HA-SI-A***

**Read Please.,**

**.**

**.**

**Storry Of YUI**

**.**

***POV Yui**

"TADAIMA~!" ucapku sambil melepas sepatu.

Rumah masih sangat sepi.., nampaknya Ui belum pulang. Mungkin ia masih dijalan. Ku langkahkan kakiku ke kamarku. Saat sudah sampai kekamar.., Cuma satu tujuanku. Yap! Kasur! Aku langsung menjatuhkan diriku ke atas kasur tak peduli dengan baju seragamku.

"Eh., Hpku bergetar!" ucapku sambil meraba-raba saku kantongku.

"ADA E-Mail!" teriakku sambil berguling-guling kesana kemari.

"Buka~ Buka~" ucapku lagi sambil membuka e-mail.

"Dari.., dari GON!" teriakku tak percaya dengan siapa yang mengirim e-mail padaku.

Memang tadi kami bertukar alamat e-mail.. tapi tak kusangka dia mengirim e-mail secepat itu.

_._

_To : Yui-Senpai_

_From : Gon_

_Kapan kita bisa mulai belajar? Aku sudah tak sabar menunjukan hasil latihanku pada Killua!_

.

Itulah e-mail singkat yang kudapat. Aku tertawa tak menyangka ada anak seperti itu. Aku langsung memainkan jariku diatas tombol-tombol handphoneku..

.

_To : Gon-Chan_

_From : Yui_

_Terserah kau saja! Sekarang juga bisa! Aku selalu siap! (^,^)_

_._

Hpku bergetar lagi..

.

_To : Yuinee-chan_

_From : Ui_

_Nee-chan.., hari ini aku menginap dirumah Jun karena harus mengurus berbagai macam hal. Maaf ya tak izin padamu dulu., makan malam ada di kulkas. Hati-hati jangan main api dan tidur tepat waktu lalu jangan lupa belajar!._

_Ui_

_PS: besok aku sudah pulang.., :)_

_._

"HIYAA! Ui-Chan ga pulang!" teriakku panik.

"Berarti aku sendirian dong..," ucapku.

Cerita horror Ritsu langsung terbayang dikepalaku. Memang aku tak penakut namun tetap saja..,

kalau sudah dibayanginkan tetap saja seram.

_._

_To : Gon_

_From : Yui_

_GON! KITA LATIHAN SEKARANG! _

_._

Aku mengirim e-mail itu tanpa berpikir panjang. Yang penting ada teman di rumah! Itulah pikiranku.., aku kemudian mengirimkan alamat rumahku ke Gon.

Tak beberapa kemudian Gon datang. Ia membawa tas ransel dipunggungnya. Aku mempersilahkan dia masuk.,

"Yui-Senpai.., kau tinggal sendiri?" tanya Gon sambil mengamati rumah yang nampak kosong.

"Tidak.., semua orang sedang pergi," ucapku.

"Ini adik Senpai?" tanya Gon sambil menunjuk fotoku dan Ui.

"Iya., dia sangat baik! Perhatian., lucu., penyayang., dia tipe seorang kakak," ucapku polos.

"Semoga tidak bertemu Teito-Senpai.," ucap Gon.

"Teito? Siapa itu?" tanyaku tak mengenali nama itu.

"Kakak kelasku.., dia gampang terpancing emosinya.. sepertinya Ui cocok dengannya.," ucap Gon polos.

"HEEM," ucapku masih tak mengerti (hehehe).

"Nah., ayo kita mulai!" ucap Gon semangat.

"Iya!" ucapku mengiyakan.

"Ano.., Yui-Senpai.., Kenapa kau mau mengajariku malam-malam begini?" tanya Gon memasang muka bingungnya.

"Hehehe sebenarnya Ui-Chan sedang menginap., aku takut kalau disini sendirian jadi.. aku memanggilmu hehhehehe," ucapku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hahahaha imut sekali!" ucap Gon sambil mengelus rambutku.

Tak terasa wajahku sedikit memerah., baru kali ini ada lelaki yang mengelus rambutku kecuali Otou-San.

"Gon kapan-kapan kita jalan yuk!" ajakku asal ceplos.

"Boleh saja, Bibiku juga belum pulang dari luar negri jadi tak masalah," ucap Gon senang.

"Kalau begitu.., kapan ya?" tanyaku sambil berpikir.

"Besok pulang sekolah saja., bagaimana?" saran Gon.

"Tapi besok aku latihan.. tapi mungkin aku bisa izin!" ucapku sambil menepuk kedua tanganku.

"Apa tak papa kalau izin?" tanya Gon khawatir.

"Daijoubu!" ucapku santai.

"Yui-Senpai, apakah tak merasa kesepian tak ada anak lelaki disekolah? Murid-murid disekolahku saja sering mengeluh kesepian," tanya Gon sambil meminum minumannya yang tadi kuberikan.

"Tidak., karena ada Rii-Chan yang seperti lelaki," ucapku santai.

"Rii-Chan?" tanya Gon bingung.

"Ituloh! Ritsu! Yang main drum! Yang tadi ngobrol sama temanmu yang namanya.. ehm.. siapa tuh.. ah! Kurapika!" ucapku.

"Ohh dia.., tapikan Yui-Senpai., kalau tak ada anak lelaki.. kalian jadi tak bisa mencari pacar!" ucap Gon lagi.

"Pacar?" tanyaku ragu.

"Iya., habis.. teman-temanku pada suka mengeluh begitu.. jadi aku ingin tahu apakah disekolah Yui-Senpai juga begitu.?" ucap Gon sambil menatapku.

"Ehmm.., mungkin ada yang berpikiran begitu.. tapi... aku belum pernah berpikir tentang 'pacaran' hehehe," jawabku polos.

'Pa-Ca-Ran' menurutku hanya dua orang cewek cowok jalan bareng berpegangan tangan selesai.

"Polos sekali.," ucap Gon sambil tersenyum.

"Gon sendiri punya pacar tidak?" tanyaku sambil memakan cemilan.

"Tidak., aku tak begitu peka jadi.. tak punya pacar hahaha," ucap Gon sambil tertawa.

"Kita mirip ya! Hahahaha!" ucapku sambil tertawa.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pacaran? Haahahaha," kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulutku tanpa kusadari.

"Hahaha boleh saja.," ucap Gon.

Tunggu.., tunggu dulu! Jawaban Gon sungguh diluar perkiraanku! Kukira dia akan diam dan berkata 'tidak!' kenapa dia malah.., membolehkan?.

"Kenapa Yui-Senpai?" tanya Gon.

"Apa kau serius?" tanyaku dengan wajah ragu.

"Kalau kau mau., tak masalah," ucap Gon santai.

Wajahku memerah.. baru kali ini aku berkata sebegitu memalukan dengan kusadari (biasanya aku ga sadar heheeh) . Gon tersenyum melihatku.. dan mengelus-elus rambutku.

"Kalau gitu tidurlah, aku mau tidur ya~!" ucap Gon sambil mengambil bantal dan tidur disofa.

"Eh? Latihannya?" tanyaku kaget.

"Kan kau memanggilku kesini bukan untuk latihan Senpai., tapi untuk menemanimukan?" kata Gon.

"Iya sih.., tapikan tetap harus lati—"

"Aku tidur dulu!"

"GON~!"

"ZZZzzZZz"

"Ukh! Kalau gitu aku juga tidur deh.,"

.

.

Pagi sudah datang. Malam telah berlalu.. aku mendengar suara seseorang membangunkanku..

"YUI! YUI-SENPAI!"

"Eh.. Gon.." ucapku sambil kembali tidur.

"Kita sudah telat!" ucapnya lagi.

Aku langsung bangun dari tidurku.. mengambil pakaian.. masuk kamar mandi.. setelah selesai mandi aku langsung buru-buru memakan roti dan.. aku langsung mengambil tasku untuk kesekolah. Waktu yang kuperlukan 15 menit pas!.

"Ayo berangkat GON! Kita hampir te—"

"Tenang Yui-Senpai.., tadi aku cuma berbohong agar kau bangun!" ucap Gon sambil menahan tawa dan memakai sepatunya.

"Eh? Ja.. jadi.. GON JAHAT!" ucapku sambil memakai sepatuku buru-buru dan memukul-mukul Gon.

Aku ingin menangis karena dibohongi., tgapi melihat wajah tertawa Gon.. rasanya aku jadi tak merasa sedih malah aku ingin balas menjahilinya. Gon berlari saat akan kupukul.. aku mengejarnya.. akhirnya kami kesekolah kejar-kejaran.

.

"YUI! Kau tadi berangkat sekolah sama siapa? Kami tunggu ditempat biasa kau tak ada!" ucap Ritsu sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk.

"Eh., aku berangkat bareng Gon..," ucapku jujur. Buatku apa gunanya berbohong? Tak ada untungnya.

"GON?" teriak ke-tiga sahabatku ini.

"Maksudmu Gon si murid pratinjau yang sekelas sama Azusa?" tanya Mio.

"Iya., hehehe," jawabku polos.

"Memang apa hubungan kalian?" tanya Ritsu.

"Eh? Hubungan kami? Kami pacaran," ucapku sambil menaruh jari telunjuk didagu tanda berpikir.

"APA?" teriak Ritsu dan Mio, sedangkan Mugi hanya dapat ternganga lebar.

"Kau serius?" tanya Ritsu.

"Mungkin.," jawabku tak yakin.

"Aku tak percaya Yui punya pacar," ucap Mio frustasi.

"Hehehe., begitulah," tawaku.

"Selamat ya Yui!" ucap Mugi senang.

"Makasih!" jawabku juga senang,

"AYO SEMUA DUDUK DIBANGKU MASING-MASING!" ucap Leorio.

"Hiii! SENSEI UDAH DATENG!" ucap Ritsu merinding.

"TAINAKA! Oh ya., Harisawa-San selamat ya., aku sudah dengar dari bocah cebol itu! Lalu ayo kita buka buku pelajarannya!" ucap Leorio sambil tersenyum.

'Eh? Da.. darimana Sensei bisa tahu? HIYAAA!' batinku malu. Malu? Sudah pastilah.. mana ada yang tak malu kalau ketahuan pacaran oleh guru terus diumumin didepan kelas?. DASAR SENSEI!  
>.<p>

.

Jam Istirahat.., saat aku mau makan bekalku (yang kemarin disiapkan Ui) tiba-tiba..

"YUI-SENPAI!" teriak seorang bocah lelaki yang tak asinglagi ditelingaku.

"GON!" ucapku terkaget-kaget. Gon datang bersama Kurapika.., Kurapika langsung menuju Ritsu.

"Gon kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyaku heran.

"Mengantar Kurapika dari kantin!" ucap Gon santai.

"Ohw!"ucapku ter –ow ow..,

"Eh.., itu gantungan Doraemon!" ucap Gon melihat gantungan tasku.

"Iya dong!" ucapku bangga.

"Buatku!" pinta Gon.

"TIDAK!" ucapku.

"PELIT!" ucapnya.

"Hehehe iya dong~!" ucapku bangga.

"Haaaa... ya sudah., aku minta Kurapika untuk membelikan saja!" ucap Gon pasrah.

"Hehehehe," tawaku.

"Oh ya! Hari ini jadi pulang sekolah?" tanya Gon.

"Jadi., nanti pulang sekolah yaa~!" ucapku sambil menyodorkan jaring kelingking.

"Apa?" tanya Gon dengan polosnya.

"Janji jari kelingking!" ucapku memaksa.

"Oh! Baikalah! JANJI!" ucap Gon sambil menyambut jari kelingkingku.

"JANJI!" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolahpun berbunyi. Akupun segera mengemasi barang-barangnya dan bergegas keluar kelas..

"YUI! Ayoo ke ruang klub bareng!" ajak Ritsu sambil nyengir.

"Gommenn Rii-Chan., aku ada janji dengan Gon.. jadi aku izin klub hari ini ya!" ucapku.

Dapatku lihat.., wajah mereka begitu kaget. Sudah pasti baru kali ini aku izin., kecuali sakit.

"Oh., Baiklah.." ucap Ritsu yang masih kaget tak percaya.

"Makasih Rii-Chan~ aku pergi dulu!" ucapku sambil berlari keluar kelas.

Sementara itu.

Muka ketiga gadis yang ditinggalkan Yui menjadi lesu.

"Tenang saja., Gon tidak akan mengubahnya kok! Dia akan sama seperti yang dulu!" ucap Leorio yang melihat raut wajah mereka.

"Eh? SENSEI!" teriak Mugi dengan sangat keras menyebabkan Mio dan Ritsu menatapnya heran.

"Jadi kalian tak usah sedih..," ucap Leorio.

"Apakah Sensei bisa dipercaya?" tanya Ritsu.

"Tentu.," jawab Leorio sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Aku berlari menuju kelas Azusa yang merupakan kelas Gon juga. Rasanya aku tak sabar untuk bertemu Gon.. apakah ini yang namanya kangen?

"PERMISI!" teriakku ketika memasuki kelas Gon.

"Yui-Senpai., ada apa?" tanya Azusa kaget melihat kehadiranku.

"Ano., aku mau menjeput Gon. Hehehe," ucapku sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalaku.

"Ohw., bukankah kita harus latihan?" tanya Azusa.

"Hehehe aku izin latihan hari ini maaf ya," ucapku dengan nada menyesal namun tetap tersenyum.

Wajah Azusa kaget., namun ia kembali tersenyum dan berkata..

"Jatah kue Yui-Senpai untukku ya!" ucapnya.

"JanganAzu-Nyan~! Tapi... ya sudah lah.." ucapku yang setengah ga rela.

"Yui-Senpai!" ucap Gon yang baru datang kekelas.

"Eh? GON! Kau dari mana?" tanyaku heran.

"Mengantar Killua ke UKS., hehehe. Berangkat sekarang?" tanya Gon sambil mengambil tasnya.

"Iya!" ucapku semangat.

"Okeh., Da dah Nakano-San, Ayo Yui-Senpai!" ucap Gon sambil menggandeng tanganku dan membawanya lari.

"HIYAAA! DADAH AZU-NYAN!" teriakku yang dibawa lari Gon.

Azusa hanya dapat diam terpaku.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana Gon?" tanyaku bingung.

"Gimana kalau ke game center! Aku suka main disana sama Killua!" ucap Gon semangat.

"Boleh saja, tak kusangka kau suka ke game center!hahaha," ucapku sambil tertawa.

Sesampainya di game center.. aku melihat mesin pencapit boneka. Didalamnya ada boneka kelinci yang imut.., PENGEN! Itulah yang ada diotakku.

"Yui-Senpai mau boneka kelinci itu?" ucap Gon sambil menunjuk boneka yang kuinginkan.

"IYA! MAU!" jawabku polos dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Biarku ambil—"

"Jangan! Aku mau coba sendiri dulu!" ucapku menghentika langkah Gon.

Dan akhirnya.., setelah 5 kali mencoba aku gagal terus. Akhirnya aku menyerah.., aku menggebungkan kedua pipiku karena kesal. Aku bahkan sempat mengutuk mesin itu karena kesal.

"Huuh! Gon kita main yang la—"

"TAA- DAAAA"

Sebuah boneka kelinci yang kudambakan berada dihadapanku. Aku kaget tak kepalang.

"Tuan Putri jangan marah., akukan sudah datang," ucap Gon sambil menyamarkan suaranya dan memainkan boneka kelinci itu.

"Gon., Boneka ini.. jangan-jangan.." ucapku sambil mengambil boneka tersebut dari tangan Gon.

"Hehehe., habis wajahmu waktu kesal lucu! Jadi aku mau memberimu hadiah~!' ucap Gon riang.

"Jadi... kau mengambil boneka ini untukku?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Iya., hadiah untuk pacarku.," ucap Gon yang sukses membuat rona merah dipipiku.

Gon mengacak-ngacak rambutku dan.., ia menggenggam tanganku. Saat aku buka tanganku yang tadi ia genggam.. terdapat sebuah jepit berbentuk hati. Aku kaget tak percaya. Gon hanya tersenyum riang sambil memandangku. Air mataku tak terasa jatuh. Gon yang melihatku saat itu langsung menghapus kedua air mataku.

Kami-sama apakah ini yang artinya bahagia?

Apakah ini yang artinya senang?

Apakah ini yang artinya gembira?

"Tidak., ini semua artinya cinta," ucap Gon.

Aku kaget tak kepalang. Gon membaca pikiranku. Aku menatapnya dan kembali menangis. Aku tak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang dijalan. Gon kembali menghapus air mataku dan ia menciumkeningku.

"Tenanglah., bagaimana kalau kita pulang?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku mengangguk. Saat diperjalanan pulang tersanya sunyi sekali., aku terdiam begitu pula Gon.

"Gon., katamu tadi itu.., artinya Cinta. Maksudmu apa?" tanyaku yang masih bingung.

"Maksudku., perasaan senang, sedih, bahagia, rindu, ataupun pahit ketika bersama orang yang disukai adalah cinta. Semua itu menjadi satu., karena orang yang disukai," ucap Gon sambil tersenyum.

"Maksud?"

"Apakah kau merasa senang didekatku? Merasa rindu jika tak bertemu denganku? Merasa sedih jika diacuhkan olehku? Merasa pahit jika aku bersama gadis lain?" tanya Gon.

Aku menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Itulah namanya suka., itulah namanya Cinta," ucap Gon.

"Jadi., itu semua cinta?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Iya.," ucap Gon santai.

"Gon., awalnya aku hanya bercanda tapi.."

"Aku tahu., akupun begitu Yui-Senpai," ucap Gon seakan-akan membaca pikiranku.

"Awalnya aku juga cuma bercanda. Tapi., lama-lama aku jadi ingin cepat bertemu denganmu, ingin cepat-cepat melihat senyummu., dan ingin menjadi lelaki pertama yang memegang tanganmu," jawab Gon yang membuat wajahku memerah.

"Aku juga begitu., walau aku ini telmi tapi.. perasaan rindu selalu ada," ucapku sambil menatap Gon.

"Kalau gitu..,"

"Maukah kau jadi pacarku!" ucapku dan Gon berbarengan.

"TENTU!" ucapku dan Gon berbarengan untuk kedua kalinya.

Kami tertawa bersama dan.., kami berciuman dihari yang mulai gelap itu.

"Gon.," ucapku.

"Apa?"

"Jangan panggil aku Yui-Senpai., panggil saja aku.. Yui,"

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**. **

**Endingnya Gaje ya? Hahahaha! KASIAN! *PLAK BUG DUAK!* okeh., terimakasih sudah membaca.. Jaaa Neee maaf kalau ada kesalahan.**

**.**

**.**

**Review Please,.**


	4. Story of Ritsu! yes is me!

**HAI! Aku datang! Dengan kekuatan cahaya! Uhuy! Nah ini dia kisah cinta RITSU! SILAHKAN BACA!**

** Read Please**

**.**

**.**

**POV Ritsu**

**.**

GON PACARAN DENGAN YUI.

.

Kalimat itu yang terngiang dikepalaku. Seorang Yui bisa memiliki pacar? MUSTAHIL memang. Bahkan aku pernah bersumpah kalau Yui memiliki pacar maka aku akan jatuh cinta (karena aku orang yang... err ga begitu suka sama yang namanya CINTA). Tapi kini Yui benar-benar memiliki PACAR. Mungkinkah aku termakan sumpahku? Hahahaha konyol.

"Ritsu-San!" teriak seorang lelaki berambut kuning.

"Ah., Kurapika.. ada apa?" ucapku sambil menghentikan langkah kakiku yang hendak menuju ruang klub.

"Ano.. apa Yui-San sudah pergi?" tanya Kurapika.

"Sudah., baru saja," jawabku agak kesal.

"Oh.. Great! Bagus sekali si Gon itu! Melimpahkan semua tugas padaku? Dasar anak pintar! Pulang-pulang akan ku gantung!" ucap Kurapika berapi-api... lebih tepatnya EMOSI.

"Hahahahaha.. tenanglah! Memang kenapa dengan Gon?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Hari ini adalah jadwal bersih-bersih! Gon harus membersihkan kamar mandi dan halaman bersama Killua! Killua menghilang dan Gon.. sudah pergi dengan pacarnya! Bagus sekali mereka meninggalkan semua pekerjaan! Lihat saja., mereka tidak akan mendapatkan makan malam!" ucap Kurapika kesal sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Hahahaha memang kalian tinggal bersama?" tanyaku heran sambil tertawa.

"Iya., Aku, Leorio, Killua, dan Gon sudah berteman sejak kecil. Jadi kami sudah biasa hidup ber-empat," ucap Kurapika sambil tersenyum.

"Heem., asyik dong!" ucapku sambil tersenyum juga.

"Begitulah..," jawab Kurapika singkat.

"Ah! GAWAT! SUDAH JAM SEGINI!" ucapku sambil melihat jam yang ada dikoridor.

"Oh ya., Ritsu-San... boleh aku minta nomer Hpmu? Nanti kukirim e-mail,"ucap Kurapika sambil mengeluarkan Hpnya.

"Ah., tentu.. +xxxxxxxxxx nanti hubungi aku ya!" ucapku sambil menyebutkan nomer handphoneku.

"OK!" ucap Kurapika sambil melambaikan tangan.

.

.

"RITSU! KAU LAMA SEKALI!" teriak Mio memarahiku. Sungguh menyeramkan.

"Maaf., maaf," ucapku sambil menaruh tas.

"Ano... ada yang ingin kutanyakan," ucap Azusa sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Apa?" tanya Mugi ramah seperti biasanya.

"I... itu..." ucap Azusa gagap.

"Apa?" ucapku sambil meminum teh yang diseduh Mugi.

"Apakah Yui-Senpai benar-benar jadian?"

"!" teh yang tadi kuminum muncrat kemana-mana. Hujan dadakan itupun mengenai Mugi, Mio, dan Azusa. Aku memasang wajah kaget. Mio yang sedang makanpun sampai tersedak. Mugi hanya diam tak melanjutkan kegiatan menata cangkirnya.

"Jadi.., apa itu benar?" tanya Azusa sekali lagi.

"Ya., begitulah.." ucapku berusaha tenang.

"Jadi begitu..." ucap Azusa sedih.

"Tenang saja.., Gon tidak akan membuat Yui berubah.," ucapku.

"Dari mana Ritsu-Senpai bisa tahu?" tanya Azusa heran.

"Leorio-Sensei.. yang mengatakan hal itu," ucapku sambil memandang langit lewat jendela.

"Leorio-Sensei... guru yang menggantikan Sawa—"

"HAAAI~!" teriak seorang lelaki tua memakai kacamata hitam dan jas hitam.

"LEORIO-SENSEI?" teriakku kaget.

"Hai.., hai.., hai.., aku numpang ngum—"

"LEORIO! KAU JANGAN MENINGGALKAN TUGASMU!" teriak lelaki berambut pirang berwajah cantik.

"HIIYYAAA! Kurapika! Maaf! MAAF!" ucap Leorio yang sedang digeret Kurapika.

"Maaf Maaf.., MAAFMU ITU PALSU! Malas sekali aku harus memaafkanmu!" ucap Kurapika sambil menatap tajam Leorio.

"Toh Gon., dan Killua tak ada disini! Bersih-bersihnya diundur saja!" pinta Leorio.

"Kau mau digantung bersama Killua dan Gon?" ucap Kurapika sambil meremas-remas tangannya.

"Pika Pika!" Hp Mio berbunyi.

"Ah.., Maaf.. aku keluar dulu!" ucap Mio sambil keluar ruangan.

Sedangkan Kurapika dan Leorio tetap bertengkar.

"Jadi..., ada apa ini?" tanya Azusa menatap kedua lelaki yang sedang bertengkar itu.

"Eh., Gommen! Maaf aku mendadak masuk!" ucap Kurapika sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Tak papa.., tapi.., ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Mugi sambil tersenyum.

"Ini.., Leorio mau kabur dari jadwal bersih-bersih., jadi aku kejar sampai kesini," ucap Kurapika sambil memegangi tangan Leorio dengan erat agar ia tidak kabur.

"Ohh., begitu.. bagaimana kalau aku ikut bantu bersih-bersih? Menggantikan GON!" ucapku sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"APA?" teriak Azusa, Mugi, Leorio, dan Kurapika berbarengan.

"Nee.. ada yang salah?" tanyaku sambil mengerutkan alis.

"Kau serius?" tanya Leorio.

"Iya! Berarti.. latihan hari ini diliburkan!" ucapku asal ngomong.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan.. aku juga akan ikut!" ucap Mugi sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Haaah... baiklah kalau begitu, Arigatou," ucap Kurapika.

"Pip! Pip!" Kini giliran hp Azusa yang berbunyi.

"Eeng.., maaf.. aku keluar seben—"

"Ah., Azusa kau mau keluar?" tanya Mio yang baru kembali.

"Iya! Permisi," ucap Azusa sambil buru-buru keluar.

Azusapun keluar dari ruang klub. Mio yang baru masuk langsung mengambil tasnya.

"Aku izin yaa.," ucap Mio.

"Yaaah.., tak papa.. memang hari ini latihan ditiadakan," ucapku.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mio heran.

"Karena aku dan Mugi mau membantu Kurapika dan Leorio untuk bersih-bersih!" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Ohw., begitu.. maaf aku tak bisa ikut membantu Sensei. Hahahaha, aku pergi dulu," ucap Mio sambil melangkah keluar ruangan klub.

Setelah Mio keluar.. kini giliran Azusa yang masuk ke ruang klub. Azusa mengambil tasnya dan..

"Aku mau pergi menemui Jun dulu ya Senpai., maaf tak bisa ikut bersih-bersih.." ucapnya sambil keluar ruang klub seperti yang dilakukan Mio.

Aku diam dan bertukar pandang dengan Mugi. Leorio tampak tak yakin dan...

"Ayo kita ke rumah SENSEI!" teriakku mencairkan suasana.

"Jadi.. kau serius?" teriak Leorio.

"Iyalah Sensei~~ Ayo!" ucapku sambil menarik tangan Senseiku.

.

.

.

Kami sampai disebuh apartement yang cukup untuk menampung 4 orang. Aku hanya ternganga lebar tak percaya. Apartement bobrok seperti ini masih bisa ditinggali? Hawa-hawa keberadaan manusia saja tak ada.

"Ini beneran rumahmu Kurapika?" tanyaku tak yakin.

"Iya memang kenapa?" tanya Kurapika.

"Err., sangat berantakan," ucapku.

"Haah tuhkan., padahal ku suruh Killua dan Gon membeli yang lebih besar dan bersih.. tapi mereka ga mau! Padahal gaji merekakan besar! 1 juta yen lebih tapi ga mau beli tempat tinggal yang layak!" keluh Kurapika.

Aku ternganga tak karuan. 1 juta yen? Gila! Itu bukan ukuran normal gaji! Lagi pula.., anak SMU sudah bekerja? Dan dapat gaji 1 juta yen? Mana mungkin!.

"Wah., sayang sekali ya," ucap Mugi santai.

"Iya begitulah," ucap Kurapika.

Aku menatap Mugi. Santai sekali dia mendengar kata 1 juta yen. Dasar anak orang kaya.,

"Kalau begitu., Mugi tolong beli bahan makanan.," ucapku kepada Mugi.

"Iya baik.," ucap Mugi.

"Aku ikut dengan Kotobuki., kalian bersihkan rumah," ucap Leorio.

Tampak kulihat Kurapika menunduk geram..

"BRUUK!" Leorio terjatuh. Ia terjatuh dengan tubuh terikat rantai. Kulihat ujung rantai itu terhubung dengan tangan Kurapika. Hei.., sejak kapan Kurapika memakai rantai-rantai ga jelas? Haaah itulah misteri.

"Kau mau kabur Leorio?" tanya Kurapika dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Hiiy! Ti.. ti.."

"Sudahlah Kuruta-San., aku membutuhkan Sensei untuk membayar barang belanjaan," ucap Mugi tenang.

Kurapika menghela nafas dan berkata "Baiklah kalau begitu," lalu Kurapika sambil melepaskan Leorio dari rantainya.

Leorio langsung berlari menggandeng tangan Mugi untuk menghindar dari amukan amarah Kurapika.

"Jadi., kita harus mulai bersih-bersih," ucapkus sambil menggulung lengan seragamku.

"Iya., ayo kita berjuang!" ucap Kurapika sambil tersenyum.

.

.

2 jam berlalu. Hanya ada 3 kamar di apartement ini. Kata Kurapika satu kamarnya, satu kamar Leorio, dan satu lagi kamar Gon dan Killua. Lalu., apartement ini memliki ruang tengah yang ternyata luas (karena sudah dibersihkan). Ruang tengah ini langsung terhubung dengan dapur. Kata Kurapika kalau sudah memasak., Gon dan Killua lebih suka makan didepan tv dari pada dimeja makan. Lalu ada tempat buat menjemur. Dan juga kamar mandi pastinya. Kalau kita masuk ke apartement ini kita pasti akan langsung melihat dapur dan ruang tengah. Banyak foto-foto yang dipajang didinding ruang tengah maupun dimeja tv. Ada foto Gon sambil memegang sebuah kartu entah itu kartu apa aku tak tahu. Ada foto Killua sedang bermain skateboard, foto Kurapika didepan makam, dan ada juga foto Leorio sedang berpakaian dokter. Hal yang baru bagiku..

"Kurapika., ini makam siapa?" tanyaku.

"Oh., makam keluargaku," ucap Kurapika.

"Maaf," ucapku tak enak menanyakan hal yang sangat menyinggung hati.

"Tidak papa., waktu itu Gon menangis tiada henti sampai-sampai baju Biscuit basah! Hahaha., Leorio meminta maaf berkali-kali sedangkan Killua hanya bilang 'aku mengerti,'" ucap Kurapika.

"Memang ini makam orang tua mu? Atau adikmu?" tanyaku.

"Itu makam keluarga besarku., memang pemakaman umum sih.. tapi yaa semua keluargaku dikubur disana," ucap Kurapika tersenyum lirih.

"Se.. seluruh keluargamu?" ucapku tak yakin.

"Iya!" ucap Kurapika mantap.

"Kau tak kesepian?" tanyaku kepada Kurapika.

Kurapika kaget dan menatapku. Aku menatapnya balik. Kusentuh pipinya..,

"Kau tak kesepian kurapika?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

"Tidak., aku punya Gon, Killua, Biscuit, dan juga Leori—"

"Apakah benar begitu?" tanyaku tak yakin.

"Iya!" ucap Kurapika mantap.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku.

Kurapika menundukan kepalanya air matanya menetes. Ia menghapus kedua air matanya namun tetap saja air matanya mengalir.

"Kenapa aku menangis ya?" tanya Kurapika pada dirinya sendiri.

"Karena kau kesepian..," ucapku lirih.

Tanpa sadar aku memeluk Kurapika. Dan kubelai rambutnya. Tak ada suara dari Kurapika sunyi.. senyap.. kurasakan ia membalas pelukanku itu. Ia menumpahkan segala kesedihannya itu didadaku, dipundakku, kepadaku. Waktu terus bergulir.., Kurapika ,mulai tenang. Tangisannya mulai berhenti. Nafasnya mulai teratur kembali. Isakannya mulai menghilang. Aku menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Sudah., sudah., ada kami.." ucapku sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

"BRAK!"

"Kami pu—"

Leorio dan Mugi membuka pintu. Perkataan Leorio terhenti saat melihatku sedang memeluk Kurapika. Mugi menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Leorio menjatuhkan barang belanjaan. Sedangkan aku dan Kurapika langsung berjauhan. Wajahku merah padam begitu pula Kurapika.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan HAH?" tanya Leorio tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Ta.. tadi itu.. aku bisa jelaaskan!" ucapku tergagap-gagap.

"Baru ditinggal sebentar sudah jadi begi—"

Aura amarah Kurapika muncul kembali Kurapika berjalan mendekati Leorio dan ..

"Kau sendiri ngapain pegangan tangan sama nono KOTOBUKI?" ucap Kurapika sambil menunjuk tangan kiri Mugi yang digenggam oleh Leorio.

Leorio dan Mugi langsung melepaskan tangan mereka dan bermuka merah padam. Aku menyeringai lebar dan ingin menggoda mereka..

"Ohh jadi., guru sama murid nih sekarang?" ucapku dengan nada menggoda.

"Apa-apaan sih!" ucap Leorio.

"Sensei., jangan naif lah.., bagaimana kalau kita saling bekerja sama? Jangan bongkar rahasia kami dan kami tak akan bongkar rahasia kalian," ucapku bernegosiasi.

"Ukh., dasar murid licik! Baiklah kalau begitu.." ucap Leorio.

Akupun mengambil barang belanjaan dan mulai memasak. Kurapika dan Mugi membantuku memasak sedangkan Leorio menyiapkan perlengkapan makan. Saaat aku sedang memotong wortel Kurapika membisikan sesuatu ditelingaku.

"Arigatou.. Ritsu"

BLUSH! Kesadaranku hilang hingga aku tak sengaja mengiris jariku sendiri. Kurapika panik dan menyuruhku kekamarnya mengambil kotak obat. Aku berlari kekamar Kurapika. Aku tutup pintu kamarnya dan kubuka kotak obatnya. Satu hal yang kupikirkan.. kenapa aku bisa sangat peduli padanya?. Banya pertanyaan yang kupikirkan diotakku.. kenapa aku memeluknya? Kenapa aku memegang pipinya? Kenapa ia membalas pelukanku? Kenapa ia menangis dipelukanku? Kenapa wajahku memerah saat aku melihatnya? Kenapa nyaman sekali saat bersamanya? Kenapa jantungku berdetak keras saat ia mengucapkan terimakasih? Dan..

Apakah aku jatuh cinta padanya?

Oh tuhan! Apakah ini karma karena Yui punya pacar? Aku tak dapat lagi berpikir jernih.

.

.

Tuhan! Jelaskan padaku!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huh., kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang saat bersama Ritsu?"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.  
>SELESAI! Akhirnya selesai! Dan.., tunggu kelanjutan ceritanya yaaaa! Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan.. maaf lama ga update.. maaf! Maafkan aku! Aku mohon! Maaf! Maaf!<strong>

** Review please**


	5. Story of Mio, Ui too?

**HALO! AUTHOR ABAL INI DATANG! BACA AYO BACA! BACA~! BACA~! BACA~! BACA! *dilempar piso* Ba….. ca…. *arwah keluar***

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : Killua x Mio**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kulangkahkan kakiku pergi menuruni tangga. Entah mengapa hatiku berasa berdebar mengingat Yui baru saja JADIAN dengan Gon. Lalu Ritsu yang dekat dengan Kurapika sampai-sampai mau membantu membereskan rumahnya. Aku melangkahkan kaki keluar dari sekolah. Kupercepat langkahku dan kini aku berlari.

.

'_To : Akiyama-San_

_From : Killua_

_Hai aku nganggur nih, jangan bilang-bilang Kurapika kalau aku menghubungimu. Aku yakin kalau dia berada satu ruangan denganmu, oh ya kita main yuk!~ aku tunggu di Taman Saiki di kota sebelah. Dekat sokalahku, cepat datang ya!_

_:P :) _'

.

Itulah E-mail yang kudapat dari Killua. Aku Akiyama Mio baru kali ini berhubungan dengan lawan je— bukan maksudku aku tak pernah berbincang-bincang dengan lelaki atau bukan berarti aku lesbi! Maksudku aku… aku… inikan seperti ken— yah kalian pasti tahu apa yang ingin kukatakan. Aku menaiki kereta untuk sampai dikota sebelah. Saat aku berlari mncari sekolah Killua sungguh susah mencarinya. Ini terlalu sulit bagiku yang baru pertama kali kesini.

Aku melihat sekelilingku dan.. mataku kaget tak kepalang melihat Ui bersama seorang cowo.

"Ui?" ucapu tak percaya,

"Eh?" Ui menoleh kearahku dan.. wajahnya nampak kaget sekali.

"AH! Akiyama-San!" teriaknya sambil menghampiriku.

"Eh? EH?" aku kaget tak kepalang.

"Akiyama-San bagaimana keadaan Neechan? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Dia tidak kelaparankan? Dia sampai disekolah dengan selamatkan? Tak terlambat? Ia tidak salah bawa bukukan? Ia—"

"Cukup Ui, pertanyaanmu terlalu banyak," ucap seorang lelaki bermara hijau sambil menutup mulut Ui.

"Uphwaaah.., maafkan aku Klein-Kun, Maafkan aku Akiyama-San," ucap Ui sambil melepaskan tangan lelaki itu dan memintamaaf.

"Eh., tak papa… Ui, Yui baru saja jadian dengan Gon, salah satu murid pertukaran," ucapku.

"APAA? GON/NEECHAN? Teriak sepasang keka— maksudku dua orang itu.

"I… iya," ucapku kaget.

"Klein-Kun apakah kau tahu tentang Gon?" tanya Ui.

"Iya., dia Adik kelasku yang sangat aktif dan ceria. Dia hunter ternama., salah satu andalan disekolah kami," ucap lelaki itu.

"Apakah dia baik?" ucap Ui.

"Tenang saja Ui, Gon anak yang baik dan ramah," ucapku.

"Syukurlah.," ucap Ui lega.

"Eh., ano.. Siapa dia Ui?" tanyaku penasaran.

Wajah lelaki disamping Ui itu cukup cakep. Mata hijaunya seperti blasteran. Tubuhnya tak begitu tinggi tapi entah kenapa Ia terlihat sangat kuat.

"Ah., dia.. " wajah Ui berubah mejadi merah.

"Maaf, aku Teito Klein, pacar Ui. Salam kenal Senpainya Ui," ucapnya sopan.

"APA?" teriakku kaget.

"Eh., itu sebenarnya., AH! Akiyama-San kenapa kau kesini?"

"Eh., aku ada keperluan," ucapku sambil salah tingkah.

"Keperluan apa? Dengan siapa?" tanya Ui.

"Eh., dengan.. Killua," ucapku sambil malu-malu.

"Oh Killua teman Gon? Aku tahu tempat biasa dia kabur! Itu ditaman Saiki," ucap Teito.

"Aku memang sedang menuju kesana tapi aku tak tahu arah.. hehehe," ucapku kikuk.

"Taman Saiki berada tak jauh dari sini, itu berada didekat rumahku. Kebetulan aku dan Ui akan main dirumahku, bagaimana kalau sekalian saja?" ucap Teito ramah.

"Apa aku tidak mengganggu kalian?" tanyaku sedikit senggan.

"Tidak kok Akiyama-San, ayo bareng saja!" ucap Ui lemah lembut. Andai dia adikku.

"Baiklah," ucapku mengiyakan.

**.**

**.**

"Killua itu anak orang kaya loh, keluarga Zoldyck! Tapi ia memutuskan jadi Hunter. Memang reputasi keluarga Zoldyck tidak begitu bagus tapi harta kekayaannya sangat berlipat! Melebihi keluarga Oak. Aku sendiri kaget.. perusahaannya hampir menyaingi keluarga Phantomhive dan keluarga Vessalius. Killua sendiri sempat digosipkan pacaran dengan Biscuit.. bahkan sempat digosipkan dengan Kirarin," cerita Teito panjang lebar.

"APA? Kirarin maksudmu.., Kirari Tsukishima? Artis terkenal yang akrab dengan SHIPS?" tanyaku kaget tak kepalang.

"Iya, dia juga sempat digosipkan dengan.. Tomoyo Daidouji anak pemilik perusahaan Daidouji. Kabarnya mereka sempat dijodohkan, lalu killua juga sempat dijodohkan dengan Nona Lily Baskerville hahahahaha," ucap Teito sambil menatap awan.

"Wah.., Zoldyck-San hebat ya! Nama-nama orang yang digosipkan nama-nama orang terkenal," ucap Ui sambil tersenyum.

"Itu menandakan dia playboy sepertinya," ucapku asal ceplos.

"Itu tidak benar! Killua-Kun tidak seperti it—" Ui langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Ui., kau kenal dengan Killua?" tanya Teito.

"Eh., ano., aku.. aku tidak kenal dengan Zoldyck-San.. baru kali ini aku mendengarnya.. maksudku.. itu.. kan cuma gossip belum tentu dia playboy kan? Hehehe," ucap Ui sambil tertawa.

"Kau bohong.," ucap Teito.

Ui hanya tertunduk. Aku yang melihat itu sebenarnya kaget. Tapi, berusaha agar tetap tenang dan tidak menambah masalah. Teito nampaknya sangat kesal karena Ui bukannya jujur malah tambah berbohong. Wajah Uipun pucat pasih karena ia jarang berbohong.

"Ui., jujur kau kenal Killua atau tidak?"

Ui hanya diam menunduk.

"Maaf aku pulang duluan, permisi," ucap Ui.

Aku yakin sepenuhnya Ui ingin melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Tapi betapa kagetna aku melihat Teito menarik tangan Ui shingga Ui tak dapat berjalan ke depan. Ui berusaha melepaskan tangan itu namun tak bisa. Teito megang tanga Ui dengan sangat kencang dan keras.

"Ui, itu bukan jawaban yang kuinginkan," ucap Teito.

Ui semakin berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"UI!" bentak Teito. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara skateboard dan…

"PLAK!"

"Yah., Teito-Senpai jangan sakiti Ui dong," ucap seseorang berambut putih dengan baju berwarna merah maron dan kaos putih sedikit keunguan dan juga celana biru tua selutut. Ya itulah Killua Zoldyck.

"Killua?" ucapku dan Teito berbarengan.

"Killua-Kun?" ucap Ui sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Yo.," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

**.**

Ui langsung memeluk Killua erat. Air matanya mengalir deras melewati pipi indahnya. Killua menjatuhkan skateboardnya dan membalas pelukan Ui. Killua beberapa kali mengusap kepala Ui. Jujur hal itu membuatku risih. Entah mengapa aku merasakan hatiku sakit seperti diiris-iris. Kulihat Teito dan … Teito nampak sedang mengepal tangnnya erat-erat. Wajahnya nampak cemburu melihat kedekatan Killua dan Ui. Teito sesekali menarik nafas lalu mengeluarkannya untuk menenangkan diri. Namun nampaknya percuma.

"Ui-Chan sudah tenang?" tanya Killua.

Ui hanya mengagguk dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau tambah cantik Ui-Chan," ucap Killua yang sukses membuat wajah Ui merah.

"Killua-Kun! Sudah kubilang jangan menggodaku terus! Kau tak berubah," ucap Ui sambil tersenyum lega.

"Hehehe kalau didepan Ui-Chan mana bisa aku berubah," uca[ Killua.

"Killua-Kun!" ucap Ui kesal.

"Iya iya., dasar manis, hahahaha aku sempat kaget saat melihat Yui-San," ucap Killua.

"Neechan?" tanya Ui.

"Iya., dia mirip sekali denganmu! Aku sampai mengira dia itu kau loh!" ucap Killua.

"Hehehe Arigatou," ucap Ui salting.

"Syukurlah kau sudah dapat tersenyum lagi," ucap Killua.

"Killua-Kun, kau tak banyak berubah yah," ucap Ui sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kau ini.. ngomong gituh lagi kucuim loh!" ucap Killua.

Seketika Teito mendorong Killua agar Killua menjauh dari Ui. Akupun menarik tangan Killua agar tak mendekati Ui lebih dari ini. Enak saja mau ciam cium cewek orang! Padahalkan dia cowokk— eh tunggu.. apa hakku marah-marah begini? Aku tak punya hak khusus? Aaarrrrgggghhhhh ayolah Mio! Kenapa kau jadi ikut cemburu? Pacaran sama Killua aja engga!

"Jangan dekati Ui!" ucap Teito sambil memeluk Ui. Dapat dilihat wajah Ui memerah.

"Kurasa kalian salah paham," ucap Killua.

"Eh?" ucapku dan Teito serempak.

"Aku dan Ui hanya mantan pacar, kami ini sebenarnya saudara. Karena itu kami putus.. mencium Ui adalah hal biasa untukku. Karena dengan itu Ui diam dan bakal mengalah. Dari kecil aku sudah begitu ke Ui.," ucap Killua sambil mengambil skateboardnya.

"Saudara?" ucapku dan Teito berbarengan. Teito melepaskan pelukannya karena nampaknya Ui mau bicara.

"Iya., aku dan Killua-Kun sebenarnya saudara.. dulu kami sempat pacaran selama 3 tahun. Aku tak bisa cerita ke kalian karena.,"

Killua langsung melingkarkan tangannya dileher Ui.

"Aku gak mau pisah dari Ui!" ucap Killua.

"Killua-Kun itu.., sebenarnya sistercomplex semua yang menyangkut diriku selalu dia khawatirkan. Aku sebenarnya sedikit malu, dan aku takut kalau kalian bakal salah paham. Apalagi Akiyama-San menyukai Killua-Kun lalu aku takut Klein-Kun marah karena aku dekat dengan Killua,aku takut Klein-Kun minta pu—" wajah Ui langsung merah padam.

"AAA Teito-Senpai bikin Ui jadi aneh begini! Tanggung jawab dong!" ucap Killua sambil tetap melingkarkan tangan di leher Ui.

"Eh?" Teito nampaknya bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Yasudah, Ui-Chan kalau ada apa-apa telepon aku ya. Jaaa neeeee," ucap Killua sambil menaiki skateboardnya.

"AH tunggu!" teriakku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Killua.

"Eh.., eto…" aku mulai terbata-bata.

Killua menatap keatas sebentar lalu..

"Aku lupa ada yang ketinggalan," ucap Killua sambil mendekat kearahku. Aku sudah semakin salting.

Killua mencium pipiku.

KILLUA MENCIUM PIPIKU.

KILLUA MENCIUM PIPIKU.

KILLUA MENCIUM PIPIKU!

Aku kaget tak kepalang. Bagaikan mimpi! Sungguh aku tak bohong!. Lalu killua menatap Ui dan Teito lalu berkata.

"Mulai hari ini aku Killua Zoldyck adalah pacar dari Mio Akiyama!" sambil tersenyum manis.

Akupun pingsan ditempat. Sungguh aku sangat bahagia hari ini.

"Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama aku suka padamu Mio-Chan," ucapnya dengan wajah polos dan lugu.

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, untungnya Gon pacaran dengan sahabatmu jadi aku tak begitu susah untuk mendekatimu,"

"Aku sungguh senang kau hadir menemuiku hari ini, dari kau pergi meninggalkan sekolah aku terus berada disampingmu loh,"

"Mio-Chan., maukan jadi pacarku?"

Sungguh.., sungguh., SUNGGUH BAHAGIAA!

"Tentu saja aku mau! KIllua!" ucapku sambil memeluk Killua

Sekarang aku mengerti apa itu cinta dan apa itu namanya kasih sayang serta pengorbanan. Walau aku tak tahu banyak dan tak begitu mengerti tapi setidaknya hari ini aku belajar banyak tentang ketiga hal tersebut. Pengorbanan, kasih sayang, dan cinta adalah hal paling hebat yang pernah ada. Kurasa sesampainya dirumah aku tak bisa langsung tidur. Ideku mengalir deras untuk membuat lagu tentang ketiga hal tersebut!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**,**

**,**

**MAAAFFF KALO GAJE *NANGIS NYEBAH2* maaf maaf lama ga update.. maaf maaf… maaf**

**MAAFFFF~~~! **

**Hwhahahahaha! *digetok palu***

**Ja.. jangan lupa review…**


	6. Story of Mugi Sensei or Sensei?

**OTAKU! AUTHOR~! KPOP! Itulah saya! Hwahahahahaahaha halo semua saya kembali lagi disini~! Maaf lama ga update maklum saya hobi lupa -_- hahahaha sudah lah mari kita liat fanfic ini.. dan saya mohon review *nyembah-nyembah* yayayayay!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Murid Pratinjau?  
>.<strong>

**.**

**Pairing Leorio x Mugi**

**.**

**.**

"Makan malamnya sangat enak sekali Leorio!" teriak Gon dengan hati riang.

"Yah ini enak sekali!" ucap Killua senang.

"Leorio hanya membeli bahannya saja tahu,"ucap Kurapika kesal.

"Iya iya aku tahu kalau kau dan Tainaka-San yang memasaknya tapi tak begitu juga kali," ucap Leorio kesal sambil memakan nasinya cepat-cepat.

"Tainaka-San?" ucap Gon heran.

"Oh.. jadi Kurapika dan Ritsu-Chan?" ejek Killua.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kalian ini!" ucap Kurapika dengan wajah memerah.

Leorio hanya tertawa keras. Ia lalu tambah mengompori Killua untuk mengejek Kurapika. Dapat dilihat wajah Kurapika semakin memerah. Sungguh lelaki yang manis. Kalau saja ia bukan lelaki pasti sudah dipacarin Killua. Gon hanya tertawa riang sambil memakan makanan yang ada dihadapannya. Leorio mendengar suara ponselnya dan ia langsung membuka ponselnya.

'_To Sensei_

_From Kotobuki_

_Maaf mengganggu, Sensei PR Matematika halaman berapa ya? Saya lupa mencatatnya .'_

Leorio tersenyum. Sungguh gadis yang manis. Kotobuki Tsumugi, gadis kaya raya yang sangat manis. Oh ayolah.. seorang Leorio belum cukup tuakan untuk menyukai anak SMA? Killua melihat isi pesan tersebut dan ia pun tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Leorio yang mengetahui hal itu panic tak karuan. 'bocah ini!' runtuknya dalam hati.

"Sensei? Hwahahahahaha! Lelucon paling lucu yang pernah kulihat! Hahahaha," tawa Killua yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sensei? Ada apa ini? ada apa?" tanya Gon antusias.

"Paling-paling email dari Kotobuki-San!" ucap Kurapika angkuh.

"Hahahahaha lelucon paling konyol abad ini! seorang Leorio pria tua! Jelek! Dan Miskin! Mengincar Nona Kotobuki? Yang sudah jelas-jelas cantik, muda, dan kaya-raya! Hwahahahahaha," tawa Killua.

'PLAK!'

Tangan kasar Leorio mengahmpiri pipi mulus Killua. Kurapika yang sedang memegang mangkokpun terkejut tak karuan hingga mangkoknya jatuh dan Gonpun hanya dapat terkejut melihat kejadian yang jarang terjadi itu. 'Sepertinya akan gawat!' ucap Kurapika dalam hati. Gonpun mendekati Killua untuk mengecek keadaan sahabatnya itu.

"Lebih baik kau urus saja Ui-Chan! Jangan urusi urusanku dasar bocah," ucap Leorio kasar.

Okeh sepertinya Leorio sudah lupa ia sedang berbicara dengan siapa. Killua adalah salah satu hunter ternama yang tak segan-segan membunuh musuhnya hanya untuk menyelesaikan misi. Jadi kesimpulannya, Leorio salah memilih lawan.

"Jangan bawa-bawa nama Ui!" bentak Killua kencang.

"Killua tenanglah!" ucap Gon berusaha menenangkan temannya itu.

"Memang apa salahnya kalau aku menyebut nama Ui-Chan? Atau kau sudah tak menyukai Ui-Chan lagi? Hah?" ejek Leorio sambil masuk ke kamarnya.

'BRAK!'

Killua menendang pintu kamar Leorio hingga rusak. Leorio merinding merasakan aura Killua,

"Sekali lagi kau menyebut nama Ui-Chan., kujamin Kotobuki-San akan terluka," ucap Killua.

"Hei ini tak ada hubungannya dengan Kotobu—"

"Ini juga tak ada hubungannya dengan Ui!" ucap Killua keras sampai menintikan air mata.

"Killua?" ucap Kurapika heran.

"Hanya.. hanya aku yang boleh menyebut dia Ui-Chan!" teriak Killua.

Kurapika menenangkan KIllua sedangkan Gon menelepon Ui agar datang menenangkan Killua. Leorio hanya terdiam kesal dan sedikit merasa bersalah.

**.**

**.**

"Killua-Kun sudah ya, jangan menangis lagi.. aku ada disini," ucap Ui menenangkan Killua.

"Kalau tidak ada kau akan jadi apa rumah ini?" ucap Kurapika sambil menepuk pundak Ui.

"Iya betul!" timpal Gon.

"Killua-Kun., kau sudah tenang?" Tanya Ui pada Killua.

"I.. iya.." ucap Killua sambil tetap memeluk Ui.

"Perlu kupanggil Akiya—"

Tangisan Killua kembali keluar dan pelukannya semakin erat. Kepala Killua terbenam didada Ui. Okeh, Ui tahu yang ia ucapkan salah dan iapun menarik kata-katanya kembali. Kurapika yang melihat hal itu hanya dapat menggeleng-geleng kepala. Sedangkan Gon sedang menelepon Yui untuk meminta ijin agar Ui bisa lebih lama berada disamping Killua.

"Killua-Kun., sudah ya?" ucap Ui sambil mengelus-elus kepala Killua.

"Ui-Chan.." ucap Killua melas.

"Udah SMA masih cengeng dan bergantung pada Ui., kasihan sekali Hunter yang satu ini," ucap Leorio dingin sambil masuk ke kamar mandi.

Killua yang mendengar hal itu geram dan iapun hendak memukul wajah Leorio. Tapi beruntung disitu ada Ui jadi Ui bisa menahan Killua agar tidak memukul Leorio. Leorio yang melihat hal itu hanya dapat menghela nafas lega. 'Nyawaku diselamatkan oleh Ui, Arigatou Ui," batinnya dalam hati. Kalau Killua benar-benar memukulnya bisa mati kejang-kejang tuh Leorio.

Killua yang sudah hampir tenang langsung tertidur. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Ui bingung sebaiknya ia pulang atau tidak. Kurapika mengusulkan agar ia menelepon Teito untuk menjeputnya disini. Uipun setuju. Sekitar 10 menit kemudian Teito datang dengan mengendari Sepeda Motornya (please bayanginnya Ninja atau Kawasaki). Ui diantar sampai depan gerbang oleh Leorio. Teito yang sudah menunggu Ui dari tadi sedikit kaget melihat rambut Ui terurai.

"Kau kenapa Ui? Tumben tidak diikat?" tanya Teito dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Eh., itu tadi.." ucap Ui ragu-ragu.

"Tadi Killua yang mengambilnya," ucap Leorio.

"KILLUA?" ucap Teito kencang.

"Iya., hehehe tadi Killua menangis tiada henti jadi aku harus kesini untuk menenangkannya," ucap Ui.

"Ck., bocah it—"

"Jangan marah Teito-Kun, akukan tetap pacarmu," ucap Ui dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Eh.. Yasudahlah kalau begitu," ucap Teito malu.

"Sampai jumpa U—"

'BUG!'

Ui memukul wajah Leorio keras. Teito yang melihat hal itu hanya dapat menganga lebar. Leoriopun terjatuh dan langsung memegangi wajahnya yang sedikit lecet itu. Ui tetap mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan tersenyum kearah Leorio. Dibalik senyumannya tersimpan aura hitam yang sangat pekat dan mengerikan.

"Itu dariku mewakili Killua. Awas saja kalau hal seperti ini terulang lagi, aku tak jamin hidupmu aman loh Leorio-San," ucap Ui sambil tersenyum.

Senyumnya memang menenangkan jiwa tapi kalimat yang ia ucapkan barusan sangat menggetarkan dan mengangetkan jiwa raga dan batin. Leorio duduk dan mengangguk tanda mengerti. Lalu Uipun pulang diantar oleh Teito. Setelah Ui berlalu Leorio masih terkaget-kaget, apa benar tadi itu Ui? Atau itu hanya halusinasi saja?

**.**

**.**

DISEKOLAH

**.**

"Leorio-Sensei?" tanya Mugi yang berada diruang kesehatan mengambil plester untuk Yui.

"Eh? Hai Tsumugi-Chan," ucap Leorio ramah sekaligus kaget.

"Wajahmu kenapa?" tanya Mugi heran.

"Wajahku? Ah ini hanya dipukul oleh seorang gadis," ucap Leorio.

"Gadis? Siapa gadis itu?" tanya Mugi.

"Ui, adiknya Hirasawa-San," ucap Leorio sambil merenggangkan dasinya.

"Ui-Chan memukulmu? Aku tak percaya," ucap Mugi kaget tak kepalang.

Masa iya gadis lemah lembut seperti Ui memukul Senseinya kesayangannya ini? SESUATU!.

"Yah ceritanya panjang," ucap Leorio.

"Ceritakanlah kalau itu bisa meringankan bebanmu," ucap Mugi.

"Arigatou.. Mugi," ucap Leorio sambil tersenyum.

Leoriopun menceritakan dari A sampai Z, dari Sabang sampai Marauke, dari 1 sampai 1 juta, dari atas sampai bawah, dari kanan sampai kiri, dari muda sampai tua (okeh gue capek). Setelah selesai bercerita Mugipun merawat luka Leorio dengan penuh perhatian. Sentuhan halusnya diwajah Leorio membuat hati Leorio berdebar kencang. Suasana sunyi tanpa suarapun makin meningkatkan drama romantis ini. suara jarum jamlah yang menjadi saksi kemesraan mereka.

"Kau ingat perkataanku waktu kita belanja makan malam?"

"Ingat.,"

_**.**_

_FLASHBACK_

_**.**_

"_Kita beli makanan dimana ini Sensei?" tanya Mugi sembari melihat kearah 'Sensei'nya itu._

"_Di.. Supermarket ajalah., aku sudah capek mengurusi Kurapika," ucap Leorio._

"_Hahahaha, Kurasa Kurapika dan Rii-Chan cocok," ucap Mugi._

"_Kupikir juga begitu, semoga saja," ucap Leorio._

_**.**_

"_Sensei.. biar aku saja yang bawa," ucap Mugi._

"_Tak usah, tak baik membiarkan seorang anak gadis membawa belanjaan seberat ini," ucap Leorio._

"_Sensei.. apa hubungan Sensei dengan Kuruta-San?" tanya Mugi._

"_Eh? Hubunganku? Hanya teman seperjuangan saja. Kami berempat adalah seorang Hunter walau sebenarnya Izinku adalah ijin Dokter Hunter. Hunter adalah pekerjaan pemburu yang mencari benda yang diinginkan sang majikan. Karena itu kami terkadang suka berpindah-pindah. Kami sudah 4 tahun bersama jadi tak ada salahnya bukan menjadi sahabat? Terlebih lagi aku dan Kurapika tak punya keluarga jadi kami tinggal berdua. Tapi ternyata Gon dan Killua juga memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama kami jadi kami tinggal berempat," ucap Leorio panjang lebar._

"_Waw.., pekerjaan yang menganggumkan," ucap Mugi._

"_Hahahaha mungkin," ucap Leorio tak yakin._

"_Apapun yang terjadi kalian harus tetap bersama bukan? Karena kalian sekarang adalah sebuah keluarga," ucap Mugi sambil tersenyum ramah._

"_Kurasa kau benar," ucap Leorio._

"_Jadi biar kubawakan belanjaannya satu," ucap Mugi lagi._

_Leorio diam dan menggenggam tangan Mugi. Mugi sedikit kaget tapi ia membiarkan Senseinya itu menggenggam tangan kecilnya itu. Sungguh terasa sangat hangat. Ingin mereka berjanji tak akan melepaskan tangan mereka satu sama lain tapi itu hanyalah angan-angan belaka._

_**.**_

_END FLASBACK_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Iya., sampai kapanku aku dan dia adalah keluarga dan harus selalu bersama," ucap Leorio.

"Kalau begitu minta maaflah dan tunjukan sikap gantlemanmu!" ucap Mugi.

"Kau benar-benar dewiku Mugi," ucap Leorio tanpa sadar.

"Sensei?" tanya Mugi ketika sadar atas ucapan Senseinya.

"Eh maksudku bu.."

"Aku suka pada Sensei!" ucap Mugi.

.

Hening

**.**

Hening

**.**

Hening

**.**

"Akupun begitu Mugi," Ucap Leorio sembari keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

Wajah Mugi memerah tak karuan. Dan kalian tau apa yang dilakukan Leorio? Ia sedang duduk didepan ruang kesehata dengan wajah memerah tak karuan. Jadi? Status mereka apa sekarang?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**ARIGATOU SUDAH MEMBACA! JANGAN LUPA RIVIEW YAA KAWAN-KAWAN KU-3 READ AND REVIEW! !**

**NO RUANGAUTHOR!**


	7. Stroy of Azusa

**Maaf lama nunggu., ini Chap terakhir dari HxH and K-On :( sedih yaaa cekidot.**

**.**

**.**

**Biscuit x Azusa **

**.**

**.**

**Azusa POV**

"Apa katamu Ui? Kau menampar Leorio Sensei?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"_Yah., habis itu sedikit mengesalkan hehehe_," jawab Ui diseberang telepon.

Yah aku memang sedang menelepon Ui. Kenapa? Sudah pasti kangen lah! Sahabat mana yang ga kangen sama sahabatnya SENDIRI?. Sebenarnya dari kemarin aku tidak masuk karena sakit. Tapi aku tidak bilang pada Ui karena ia pasti akan cemas.

"Haaah Ui kau tahu? Yui-Senpai sudah punya pacar," ucapku mengeluh.

"_Aku tahu,_" ucapnya lagi.

"Kau tau dari mana?" tanyaku kaget.

"_Dari Mio-Senpai, beberapa hari yang lalu aku bertemu Mio-Senpai yang akan menemui Killua-Kun,"_ ucapnya lagi lagi.

"Apa? Mio-Senpai menemui Zoldyck-San? Kok bisa?" ucapku kaget untuk kedua kalinya.

"_Mereka pacaran,_" ucap Ui santai.

"APAAAAAAAAAAA?" ucapku kaget, okeh ini sudah keberapa kalinya aku kaget?.

"_Hahahaha kau tak perlu kaget begitu,_" ucap Ui.

"Tapi tetap saja ak—"

"_Maaf Azusa-Chan ada Teito-Kun jadi kita lanjutkan nanti ya, jaanee,_" ucap Ui menutup pembicaraan.

Tuttt tuuttt tutut (okeh abaikan)

Siapa itu TEITO-KUN? Siapa itu? AAA jangan bilang itu pacar Ui-Chan? Jadi sekarang tinggal aku yang jom— single?. Haa sekarang jam 8 malam aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke minimarket. Saat sedang berjalan ke arah minimarket aku melihat sesosok gadis mungil hendak digoda oleh beberapa preman. Ok, aku bawa tas kecil.. lalu.. ada beberapa batu kecil. Bantu? Tidak? Bantu? Tidak? BANTU! Aku harus membantu gadis itu!. Aku mengambil beberapa batu lalu aku melemparkan ke arah preman-preman itu. Nampaknya tepat sasaran hingga preman itu melihatku dan mendekatiku dengan wajah sangar. Aku hanya dapat melangkah mundur ketakutan. Kumohon jangan apa-apakan aku!.

"Hei kau gadis imut! Kau yang melempar batu ya?" ucap preman itu.

"Eh., eh iya?" ucapku polos.

OH! BODOHNYA AKU MALAH MENGAKU!.

"Kau cari ma—"

'DUAK!'

"Jangan dekati dia., dia temanku," ucap gadis mungil yang kutolong dan sekarang.. ia menolongku.

"Kurang ajar kau!"

Aku melihat gadis itu menahan tangan si Preman lalu ia memelintirnya hingga si Preman kesakitan. 'KLEK' nampaknya pergelangan tangan si Preman itu patah. Akhirnya Preman dan beberapa anak buahnya itu pergi. Aku terjatuh lemas. Mau nolong tapi malah ditolong? Lucu sekali bukan?. Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Azusa-Chan?" tanyanya.

"Eh? Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" tanyaku kaget.

"Aku Biscuits!" ucapnya ramah.

OTAK KU LOADING.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...!

"Kau ingat?"

"Tidak,"

'GUBRAK!' Biscuits terjatuh seperti dikomik-komik komedi. Aku memang tidak mengenalnya. Tapi rasanya aku tak asing dengan wajah dan suaranya. Biscuits menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

"Aku yang waktu itu menabrakmu, aku murid pratinjau," ucapnya lagi.

"OH! Itu kau!" ucapku ingat.

"Hehehehe," ucapnya manis sekali.

"Kenapa aku jarang melihatmu disekolah?"

"Percaya gak kalau umurku sudah 50an?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak," jawabku polos.

Hei ayolah., wajahnya imut manis, badannya mungil, lalu suaranya tidak terdengar seperti nenek-nenek. Mana mungkin aku percaya kalau dia sudah 50 tahun.

"Tapi itu kenyataan," ucapnya.

"Eh?"

"Umurku 50 tahunan., mungkin lebih mungkin kurang,"

"Eh? Eh?"

"Kenapa?"

"Eh? Eh? Eh?"

"Aku sudah tua loh~! Melebihi kepala ti—"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" teriakku kaget.

Kulihat Biscuits Cuma menutup telinganya. Sudah pasti aku shock., ini PENIPUAN! Ini, ini... waw.. dia hebat sekali menyamar ._. Aku sampai kaget dibuatnya. Aku mencubit pipinya dan... itu kulit asli! Jadi itu bukan topeng? AAAAA! Gila! Manusia paling awet muda!.

"Kau kaget sekali ya?"

"Sudah tentu kau terlihat seumuran denganku!"

"Hahahaha,"

"Kenapa kau masuk sekolah Cowok? Secara kaukan cewek dan kau sudah... tua?" tanyaku penasaran.

" .. aku kepala sekolah disana, kemarin karena sedang senggang aja aku iseng-iseng ikut ke sekolahmu," jawabnya polos.

Hening.

Diam.

Sunyi.

Krik krik...

"APA? KAU KEPALA SEKOLAH?" tanyaku kaget. Sudah berapa kali aku kaget dalam cerita ini? Biarlah.

"Iya., aku kepala sekolah!" ucapnya mantap.

Tidak sesuai dengan tampang. Itulah pikiranku. Dia tersenyum sambil memainkan rambutnya yang indah itu. Err— kenyataan itu pahit ya?.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak hanya merasa.. kaget?"

"Oh begitu, nee nee Azusa-Chan~! Mau aku kenalin ke cowok-cowok ganteng gak?"

"Engga terimakasih," ucapku sopan.

"Buuu ga seru!" cibirnya sambil menggembungkan pipi dan itu sangat manis.

"Hahaha ah sudah jam segini aku pulang dulu Biscuits-San," ucapku.

"Panggil Biscuits-Chan saja," ucapnya.

"Baiklah Biscuits-Chan jaa nee!"

"Jaa Neee~! Nanti kita bertemu lagi ya!"

"IYAA ITU PASTI!" ucapku sambil berlari.

Saat sampai dirumah aku membuka Hpku. Dan ada satu SMS. SMS yang membuatku tertawa membacanya.

'**From : Biscuits-Chantik.**

**To : Azusa-Neko**

**Azusa-Chan~! Mungkin tadi kau tak sadar kalau aku mengambil Handphonemu dan memasukan nomerku~! Fufufufufu.. oh ya beberapa saat lagi akan ada yang mengeSMS dirimu~! Hehehehe bye-bye~!**'

Hahahaha aku tertawa sekaligus merasa takut. Serem amat dia bisa nyolong hp tanpa ketahuan? Ajaib! Aku menutup hpku dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil susu. Aku memang sedikit haus sih. Saat hendak membuka kulkas tiba-tiba hpku berbunyi. Ku abaikan karena aku sangat haus. Saat sudah menuang susu ke gelas barulah aku membuka hp sambil meminum susu.

'**From : 08xxxxxxxxxx**

**To : Azusa**

**Eh., halo.., namaku Mikage! Katanya KepSek aku harus mengeSMS dirimu! Salam kenal Azusa! :) XD~!'**

'BRUSSSSHHH!'

Aku memuncratkan susu yang dan wajahku memerah...

Jadi? Apa aku bisa seperti senpai-senpaiku?

Mungkinkah bisa?

'**From : Biscuits-Chantik**

**To : Azusa-Neko**

**Bisa dong! Pacaran aja ama Mikage :P hahahaha dari pada JOMBLO'**

**.**

**.**

"BISCUITS! AWAS NANTI KALO KETEMU!"

**.**

**.**

**.  
>TAMAT<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Gimana? Bagus gak? Ini yang paling singkat... -_- sedih deeeeh ,,,, aku bakalan pergi dari kehidupan kalian karena ini sudah tamat.. (YEEEEEEY!) aaaa aku akan rindu kalian dan makasih yang udah review.., review ceritaku yang lain dong ~! *Maksa*/JDER! Sudah lah~! PLEASE RnR anddd**

**SEEE U NEXT TIME!**


	8. Ending

**Nah ini Bonus CHAP! Karena aku sayang kalian -3-~**

**.**

**.**

Sudah Hampir 1 bulan berlalu. Dan para murid Pratinjau sudah kembali ke sekolah masing-masing. Semua kembali seperti biasa. Tapi! Itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Kini semuanya berubah. Semua murid sering berteriak histeris! Kenapa? Kenapa?

"Yo., Hai Ritsu!"

"Kurapika?" teriak gadis berbando itu.

Semua siswi histeris melihat pemandangan itu. Kenapa bisa Tainaka yang tomboy punya pacar secakep itu?. Yah Ritsu baru saja jadian dengan Kurapika. Dan mulai hari itu juga Kurapika rajin serajin-rajinnya menjemput Ritsu. Walau kadang Ritsu iseng diem disekolah ampe jam 6 atau pulang lewat belakang. Mereka juga sering terlihat bertengkar namun bukankah itu menandakan mereka akrab?.

"Hai Azusa-San," sapa Kurapika yang melihat Azusa berada dibelakang Ritsu.

"Halo Kurapika-San," ucap Azusa sopan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara motor yang cukup kencang. Dan seketika Azusa lenyap dari penglihatan Ritsu maupun Kurapika.

"AZUSA?" teriak mereka berdua.

Dan mereka melihat sebuah motor berhenti. Sang pengendara menggendong Azusa dengan tangan kirinya. Wajah Azusa nampak sangat ketakutan dan hampir menangis. Ritsu dan Kurapika hanya menghela nafas panjang. Lagi-lagi begini.

"Mikage! TURUNKAN AKU!" teraik Azusa.

"Azusa-Chan~!" ucap Mikage sambil menurunkan Azusa.

Yah Hal itu memang sering terjadi dan sudah menjadi tontonan bagi para murid. Mikage sahabat Teito berpacaran dengan Azusa. Yaah.., berita itu menyebar dengan cepat hingga membuat Mikage terkenal seketika.

"Kau! Sudah kubilang kalau mau jemput pake cara yang normal!" teriak Azusa.

"Ini sudah paling normal Lady~! Sudah ah ayo pake helmmu., dan kita pergi! Aku ga mau mengganggu pasangan bodoh yang disana!" ucap Mikage sambil menyerahkan helm.

"HEH! Siapa yang kau maksud pasangan bodoh!" ucap Ritsu dan Kurapika kompak yang sukses membuat wajah mereka memerah.

"Jaanee!" ucap Azusa dan Mikage berbarengan dan meninggalkan Ritsu dan Kurapika.

"Ayo pulang," ucap Kurapika sambil menggandeng Ritsu. Ritsu awalnya kaget namun kemudian ia tersenyum

.

.

"Ui~!" teriak Killua yang melihat Ui didepan sekolahnya.

"Killua-Kun," ucap Ui yang langsung dipeluk Killua.

"Killua! Jangan peluk Ui!" ucap Teito yang kesal melihat pacarnya dipeluk oleh cowok Zlodyck itu.

"Hahahaha si Teito kalah lagi dari Killua," ucap Oz Vessalius sambil tertawa riang.

"Diam kau Oz!" ucap Teito dengan wajah memerah.

"Hahahaha sudahlah Teito-Kun," ucap Ui yang masih dipeluk oleh Killua.

"Aaah udah ah aku gak mau digebukin sama senpai! Ui nanti malam aku mampir yaaa~! Jaa nee!" ucap Killua riang.

"Iya!" ucap Ui.

Tiba-tiba Ui merasakan ada sesuatu bersadar dipundaknya dari belakang. Rambut hitam itu., sudah pasti Teito.

"Udah ah jangan cemburu kaya anak kecil dong., hahaha" tawa Ui.

"Berisik ah, bodo amat.," ucap Teito.

.

"Halo Killua? Ada apa?" tanya Mio yang sedang mendengarkan musik.

"_Engga Cuma kangen aja," _ucap Killua dari seberang telepon.

"Oh~ hei hei dengar aku sudah bikin lagu baru loh!" ucap Mio semangat.

Hening.,

"Killua kau kenapa?"

"_Engga., hanya rindu padamu saja Mio-Chan~!"_

"Gombal,"

"_Alah aku yakin wajahmu sekarang merah padam," _

Check Mate! Bener., sekarnag wajah Mio memang merah padam. Jarang-jarang Killua gombal serius kaya gitu.

"_Sudahya aku mau jemput Alluka dulu., Jaa nee muah,"_ ucap Killua.

Tuutt tuuutt..

Mio langsung mengambil kertas dan pulpen nampaknya idenya untuk membuat lagu sudah mengalir deras. Lagu bertema apa? Sudah pasti romance. Kira – kira apa judulnya? "Love love magic," gumam Mio sambil tetap meneruskan menulis lagu yang ia pikirkan itu. Nampaknya Grup Band ini akan menambah daftar lagu mereka.

.

.

Alunan suara piano terdengar merdu. Padahal itu rumah sakit tapi kenapa bisa ada suara piano? Kamar nomor 403 itu berbunyi indah. Seorang gadis kecil menarikan jari jemarinya diatas tust piano.

"Mugi., waktunya pemeriksaan," ucap seorang lelaki yang TAMPANGNYA cukup TUA.

"Ah iya Leorio-Kun," ucap gadis bernama Mugi itu.

"Kau makin mahir memainkan piano itu," ucapnya.

"Yah akukan pemain piano!" ucap Mugi sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hahaha iya iya., oh ya tadi Yui dan Gon datang tapi karena kau tidur jadi mereka pulang lagi,"

"Begitukah? Sayang sekali.,"

"Hahahhaha sudah ayo periksa dulu,"

"Hai Leorio-Kun!"

.

.

"Haah! Mugi-Chan tidur!" keluh Yui sambil berjalan.

"Sudahlah nanti sore saja kita jenguk lagi," ucap Gon menenangkan pacarnya itu.

Yui menghentikan langkahnya begitu pula Gon. Yui menatap Gon. Wajah Gon memerah. Yui tersenyum manis lalu berkata

"Baiklah kalau Gon yang bilang!"

Degup jantung Gon makin cepat. Oh memang benar Gon tidak salah memilih pacar. Sudah imut, baik, polos, haaah benar-benar bidadari. Mungkin memang benar perjuangan mendapatkannya lebih mudah dari pada ujian hunter tapi.. rasa senang mendapatkan dirinya melebihi saat ia lulus ujian Hunter. Gon tersenyum senang lalu berkata.

"Begitu dong ayo! Kita bawa saja buah ini ke rumah Biscuits aku yakin dia mau!"

"Ide bagus ayo lomba lari ke rumah Biscuits!"

"AYO!"

**.**

**.**

**Review Please?**


	9. Bonus Chap!

**Nah ini Bonus CHAP! Karena aku sayang kalian -3-~**

**.**

**.**

Sudah Hampir 1 bulan berlalu. Dan para murid Pratinjau sudah kembali ke sekolah masing-masing. Semua kembali seperti biasa. Tapi! Itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Kini semuanya berubah. Semua murid sering berteriak histeris! Kenapa? Kenapa?

"Yo., Hai Ritsu!"

"Kurapika?" teriak gadis berbando itu.

Semua siswi histeris melihat pemandangan itu. Kenapa bisa Tainaka yang tomboy punya pacar secakep itu?. Yah Ritsu baru saja jadian dengan Kurapika. Dan mulai hari itu juga Kurapika rajin serajin-rajinnya menjemput Ritsu. Walau kadang Ritsu iseng diem disekolah ampe jam 6 atau pulang lewat belakang. Mereka juga sering terlihat bertengkar namun bukankah itu menandakan mereka akrab?.

"Hai Azusa-San," sapa Kurapika yang melihat Azusa berada dibelakang Ritsu.

"Halo Kurapika-San," ucap Azusa sopan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara motor yang cukup kencang. Dan seketika Azusa lenyap dari penglihatan Ritsu maupun Kurapika.

"AZUSA?" teriak mereka berdua.

Dan mereka melihat sebuah motor berhenti. Sang pengendara menggendong Azusa dengan tangan kirinya. Wajah Azusa nampak sangat ketakutan dan hampir menangis. Ritsu dan Kurapika hanya menghela nafas panjang. Lagi-lagi begini.

"Mikage! TURUNKAN AKU!" teraik Azusa.

"Azusa-Chan~!" ucap Mikage sambil menurunkan Azusa.

Yah Hal itu memang sering terjadi dan sudah menjadi tontonan bagi para murid. Mikage sahabat Teito berpacaran dengan Azusa. Yaah.., berita itu menyebar dengan cepat hingga membuat Mikage terkenal seketika.

"Kau! Sudah kubilang kalau mau jemput pake cara yang normal!" teriak Azusa.

"Ini sudah paling normal Lady~! Sudah ah ayo pake helmmu., dan kita pergi! Aku ga mau mengganggu pasangan bodoh yang disana!" ucap Mikage sambil menyerahkan helm.

"HEH! Siapa yang kau maksud pasangan bodoh!" ucap Ritsu dan Kurapika kompak yang sukses membuat wajah mereka memerah.

"Jaanee!" ucap Azusa dan Mikage berbarengan dan meninggalkan Ritsu dan Kurapika.

"Ayo pulang," ucap Kurapika sambil menggandeng Ritsu. Ritsu awalnya kaget namun kemudian ia tersenyum

.

.

"Ui~!" teriak Killua yang melihat Ui didepan sekolahnya.

"Killua-Kun," ucap Ui yang langsung dipeluk Killua.

"Killua! Jangan peluk Ui!" ucap Teito yang kesal melihat pacarnya dipeluk oleh cowok Zlodyck itu.

"Hahahaha si Teito kalah lagi dari Killua," ucap Oz Vessalius sambil tertawa riang.

"Diam kau Oz!" ucap Teito dengan wajah memerah.

"Hahahaha sudahlah Teito-Kun," ucap Ui yang masih dipeluk oleh Killua.

"Aaah udah ah aku gak mau digebukin sama senpai! Ui nanti malam aku mampir yaaa~! Jaa nee!" ucap Killua riang.

"Iya!" ucap Ui.

Tiba-tiba Ui merasakan ada sesuatu bersadar dipundaknya dari belakang. Rambut hitam itu., sudah pasti Teito.

"Udah ah jangan cemburu kaya anak kecil dong., hahaha" tawa Ui.

"Berisik ah, bodo amat.," ucap Teito.

.

"Halo Killua? Ada apa?" tanya Mio yang sedang mendengarkan musik.

"_Engga Cuma kangen aja," _ucap Killua dari seberang telepon.

"Oh~ hei hei dengar aku sudah bikin lagu baru loh!" ucap Mio semangat.

Hening.,

"Killua kau kenapa?"

"_Engga., hanya rindu padamu saja Mio-Chan~!"_

"Gombal,"

"_Alah aku yakin wajahmu sekarang merah padam," _

Check Mate! Bener., sekarnag wajah Mio memang merah padam. Jarang-jarang Killua gombal serius kaya gitu.

"_Sudahya aku mau jemput Alluka dulu., Jaa nee muah,"_ ucap Killua.

Tuutt tuuutt..

Mio langsung mengambil kertas dan pulpen nampaknya idenya untuk membuat lagu sudah mengalir deras. Lagu bertema apa? Sudah pasti romance. Kira – kira apa judulnya? "Love love magic," gumam Mio sambil tetap meneruskan menulis lagu yang ia pikirkan itu. Nampaknya Grup Band ini akan menambah daftar lagu mereka.

.

.

Alunan suara piano terdengar merdu. Padahal itu rumah sakit tapi kenapa bisa ada suara piano? Kamar nomor 403 itu berbunyi indah. Seorang gadis kecil menarikan jari jemarinya diatas tust piano.

"Mugi., waktunya pemeriksaan," ucap seorang lelaki yang TAMPANGNYA cukup TUA.

"Ah iya Leorio-Kun," ucap gadis bernama Mugi itu.

"Kau makin mahir memainkan piano itu," ucapnya.

"Yah akukan pemain piano!" ucap Mugi sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hahaha iya iya., oh ya tadi Yui dan Gon datang tapi karena kau tidur jadi mereka pulang lagi,"

"Begitukah? Sayang sekali.,"

"Hahahhaha sudah ayo periksa dulu,"

"Hai Leorio-Kun!"

.

.

"Haah! Mugi-Chan tidur!" keluh Yui sambil berjalan.

"Sudahlah nanti sore saja kita jenguk lagi," ucap Gon menenangkan pacarnya itu.

Yui menghentikan langkahnya begitu pula Gon. Yui menatap Gon. Wajah Gon memerah. Yui tersenyum manis lalu berkata

"Baiklah kalau Gon yang bilang!"

Degup jantung Gon makin cepat. Oh memang benar Gon tidak salah memilih pacar. Sudah imut, baik, polos, haaah benar-benar bidadari. Mungkin memang benar perjuangan mendapatkannya lebih mudah dari pada ujian hunter tapi.. rasa senang mendapatkan dirinya melebihi saat ia lulus ujian Hunter. Gon tersenyum senang lalu berkata.

"Begitu dong ayo! Kita bawa saja buah ini ke rumah Biscuits aku yakin dia mau!"

"Ide bagus ayo lomba lari ke rumah Biscuits!"

"AYO!"

**.**

**.**

**Review Please?**


End file.
